Quand Les One Shot Partent en Steak
by Ciel Saynen
Summary: "Levi-chooou !", "Dégage Réo !" Levi Ackerman, adolescent blasé décida de rejoindre son correspondant Réo Mibuchi à Kyoto. Mais qui a dit que sa vie sera paisible ? Entre la salade de fruit, son école militaire qui se ramène et un certain rouquin qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il aurais du finalement rester dans son lit..
1. QLOSPS : Prologue

**Li' :** YOOOO~/SBAF/ AIIIE!Hum, désolée pour cette entrée en matière u.u .

Donc je recommence Yo~ Ici Li' ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Nan sans déconner u.u J'suis là pour vous présenter le prologue de la nouvelle fic qu'on fait, avec Ciel ! Bon simple précision, cette fic est chelou. Don't judge us , il était 3h20 du mat' quand la fic est arrivée dans nos têtes... Anyway u.u (vi, je kiff ce smiley ). Je vous laisse lire, j'espère que les personnages (pas a nous au passage, dommage...) sont pas trop OOC... Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy~

OoO

 **Ciel :** Yo yo yo ~

I am Back ! :YEAH: De retour sur le fandom de Knb.. Naaan encore mieux ! Un crossover :roulementdetambour: ... _KNB ET_ _ **SNK**_ ! ET le tout premier sur le fandom FRANCOPHONE ! Si ces pas beau sa :3 . Bref comme a dit la folle juste en haut (:p) la fic pars dans un **GROS DELIRE TOTAL** avec tous plein de **COUPLE** yaoi bien sur :p.

On se retrouve en bas avec plus de précision ^^.

OoO

 **Rating : T** (pour l'instant mais sa tournera vite en M ! )

 **Genre** : _Humour/Romance/Parodie/Yaoi_

 **Disclaimer** : _Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ! (Li' : Même pas Midorima.. :'( )_

 **!WARNING! : Si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi, parter directement ! Vous êtes PREVENUE**

" _Français_ "

" Japonais **"**

 **PROLOGUE**

Il était 6 heure du matin et il était déjà agacé. Son portable, posé à ses côtés, sonnait frénétiquement depuis à présent une bonne minute. Levi plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. La sonnerie s'arrêta, pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune homme grommela quelque paroles inintelligibles mais attrapa tout de même l'appareil. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant, claqua sa langue contre son palais et décrocha enfin. Sa voix était sèche et laissait transparaître tout l'agacement qu'il ressentait.

-Reo. Tu m'veux quoi ?

\- _Bonjour mon ami_ ! répondit le cité Reo, dans un français approximatif pourvu d'un accent à couper au couteau. Il continua en japonais, cependant. Comment vas tu en ce doux début d'après midi ?

-Tsk. Il est 6 heure du mat' Reo. Y a 7 heures de décalage horaire entre la France et le Japon. Je répète donc ma question ; Tu m'veux quoi ?

Reo resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, provoquant une moue boudeuse au brun.

-Alala, sacré Levi ! Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles ! Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas me parler, je comprends. continua le plus âgé.

Levi allait répondre mais une voix lointaine appela son ami, auquel celui-ci répondit un retentissant ''J'arrive dans une minute, Sei-chan !". Puis, Reo reprit:

-Bon, mon petit Levi. Je dois y aller sinon mon capitaine va me taper sur les doigts.

-Attends une seconde, Reo. J'ai un truc important à t'annoncer. lacha le plus jeune.

-Je t'écoute ! chantonna l'autre.

Levi prit une grande inspiration et balança d'une traite :

-J'arrive à Kyoto après demain. Sois là pour m'accueillir. Oublie pas. Samedi, 9h30, Aéroport International du Kansaï **[1]**. J'compte sur toi.

Et il raccrocha. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Il allait être transféré dans le lycée de son correspondant, à l'autre bout du monde. Il replongea sous sa couette, souriant toujours légèrement. Il avait hâte. Oui, lui, Levi Ackerman, le plus gros asocial au monde, avait hâte.

 **A Suivre..**

 **Ciel** : Je sais ces très court pour l'instant mais ces Li' qui a écrit ce prologue , moi j'écris le prochain chapitre ^^

Donc comme vous avez vu dans le titre : " **Q** uand **L** es **O** ne **S** hot **P** artent en **S** teak " Cela donne : **QLOSPS** . Au lieu d'écrire le titre en entier nous prendrons le titre abrégé.

 **[1]** : L'Aéroport du Kansaï existe réellement (Merci Wiki). C'est l'Aéroport le plus proche de Kyoto (minute géographie).

 **OoO**

 **Li'** : Re-yo~ ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme tout auteur digne de ce nom, je veux des avis ! Le bouton Review ne vous bouffera pas, no stress ! Ça prends 20 secondes et ça fait plaisir ! Anyway ! Ciel écrit le chapitre 1, il arrivera bientôt ! On va essayer de publier chaque premier mercredi du mois ! Ça vous va ? Au fait, a propos des chapitres suivants ! Il y aura 5-6 chapitres d'histoire "fixe" pour mettre le truc en place, puis ça tournera en recueil de one shot' ! Ils auront quelques fois des liens entre eux. Je répète ( pour ceux qui auraient pas capté que ce fandom était majoritairement composé de ça ) que ceci est une fanfiction a caractère homosexuel. En gros, homophobes au revoir~ !

 **Li' / Ciel :** Si vous avez des questions n'hesiter pas ! A Bientot !

 **Ciel :** Prochain Chapitre : _"QLOSPS : Levi sur le sol Japonais !"_


	2. Fight 1 : Levi sur le sol Japonais !

**Li** ': YOOOOOO! J'suis de retoooooooooour! Ok, j'me tais… Donc. On est de retour après un mois (pfiou l'est passé vite u.u) pour le premier chapitre ! Donc je laisse la place au commentaire de Ciel et je vous retrouve en bas~

 **OoO**

 **Ciel** : Yo yo yo ~

Waaa! Déjà 1 mois, et hop je suis de retour toute fraîche avec ce nouveau chapitre écrit par mes soins ^^

Que dire déjà, BONNE VACANCES ! YEAH ! Mon cerveau est partit loin très loin avec cet histoire, mes idées fusent dans tous les sens ! Et ces ainsi que hop ni vu ni connue, l'histoire est apparue dans ma tête _(bon j'ai du réécrire 6 fois cet chapitre xp )_ , remplis de mes rêves plus surprenant les uns que les autres ! Si vous liser mes histoires ou encore visiter mes profils, j'adore écrire avec de la musique qui sont _généralement_ en accord avec l'histoire.

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la musique :** Orange - GreeeN

 _Le lien est dans mon profil_ ;)

 **MERCI !** Nous voudrons (Moi et Li') vous remercier infiniment pour les retours du prologue, nous avons sautez de joie - et les bras sont partis dans tous les sens !

 **MERCI !** Nous remercions les lecteurs qui nous ont mis en follow et en favoris, nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

 **Réponse** **(s) review(s)** **:**

 **OIL :** Merci pour ta review, tu nous a sincèrement touchées! La suite ? La voici ! J'espère qu'il te conviendra ^^

 **Elizu-sama :** Waaa, tu nous fait extrêmement plaisir avec ta review, alors répondons correctement :

Je trouve que le prologue est approprié,je n'aime pas spécialement les prologue long (je les considère plus un chapitre qu'a autre chose). Notre Levi choooou /SBAM/ Pardon.. Levi a Rakuzan que du bonheur tu va voir :p. Levi ne va pas rencontre Akashi dans ce chapitre _(bouh rendez l'argent !)_ , mais NO PROBLEM il sera la au prochain ! Je trouve que Levi et Akashi se complète bien nan ? Midorima, Midorima... Ne t'inquete pas il sera présent ainsi que la GM ! (Dans les chapitres a venir), pour ce qui s'agit des couples je te laissent réfléchir, je ne donnerais aucune indication (ou peut être un peu). Après avoir lu ta review , je stresse complètement xD J'espère que la lecture te sera plaisante il qu'il te conviendra ^^.

* * *

 **Rating :** **T** (Mais plus pour très longtemps )

 **Genre :** _Humour/Romance/Parodie/Yaoi_

 **Disclaimer** : _Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ! (Ciel : Même pas Kise :'( )_

 **Pour plus de compréhension** :

" _Pensées de Levi"_

"Pensées de Réo"

 _ **\- Français**_

\- Japonais

" **Japonais"**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **QLOSPS Ch.1 : Levi sur le sol Japonais.**

 _ **Samedi.11h40. Aéroport International du Kansaï.**_

 _"Qui a dit que ce serait plaisant de voyager ?"_

Pourquoi notre cher Levi est de mauvaise humeur ? Revoyons quelques points ensemble.

Tout d'abord son avion était arrivé en retard. Pas de 5 minutes! Nan, nan. MAIS 2 HEURES, DEUX P'TAIN D'HEURES !

Ensuite l'homme assit à côté de lui a ronflé sur la moitié de son voyage et comme notre cher Ackerman a le sommeil léger, TROP léger, il a passé la moitié de son temps à chercher, je cite : "Comment tuer un homme lentement et proprement."

Et pour finir, il venait de sortir en se prenant le froid mordant et voyait un homme bien trop familier accompagné d'une pancarte verte entourée de fleurs rose fluo, écrit dans une écriture latine :

 **"LEVI ACKERMAN".**

 _" S'il vous plait, pourvu que se soit un rêve... TUEZ MOI"_

\- Leviiiiii! fit l'homme à la pancarte en courant, tout en agitant sa main.

 _"Recule Levi... Recule... Tu ne l'as pas vu, je suis invisible, je suis un... FANTÔME! Oui voilà maintenant Levi, tu va te TÉLÉPORTER! Bonne idée!"_

Mais comme notre cher protagoniste n'ayant aucune chance face à son ami qui doit bien faire 4-5 têtes de plus que lui, se fit étouffer par sont correspondant depuis maintenant 4 ans.

\- Reo, si tu ne te recule pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te jure que tes bras ne seront plus qu'un simple souvenir.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, toujours autant de mauvaise humeur. rumina Reo en se reculant. Ça fait longtemps que ne l'on s'est pas vu -hors des communication-! Hum.. Ça doit remonter à 2 ans maintenant. Ah, la France, que de souvenirs ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas grandi depuis la dernière fois.

\- Et toi tu veux vraiment mourir... Répondit le plus petit, grand sourire au lèvres

\- Ça par contre, ça m'a pas manquer. Murmura t'il pour lui même

\- Mmhh, tu disais ?

\- Nan rien ! J'adooooooooore ton accent ! Tu vas avoir des fans " ** _Monsieur_** ". Fit-il, dans un accent très prononcer tout en faisant un clin d'œil . Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

\- Horrible, ne parle pas de ça... Termina Levi secouant sa tête de dépit.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que nos deux compagnons partirent en direction du train.

* * *

 _ **12h00. Gare Haruka. Kansaï Airport.**_

 **"Mesdames et Messieurs, le train express Haruka en direction de la ville de Maibara, passant par Kyoto et Osaka départ imminent. Passez un agréable voyage." [1]**

\- Ouf.. C'était moins une..

\- Mmh..

\- Je me disais, Lev'... Pourquoi tu viens au Japon ?

\- Hum... En 4 ans de communication, je me demandais à quoi ressemblais ta vie au Japon. Et SURTOUT pour que tu arrête de me faire chier à appeler à des heures pas possible juste pour me raconter ta journée. " _Enfin_ _c'est surtout pour_ _éviter_ _une_ _certaine personne, saleté de 4 yeux... "_

\- Ah mais j'y pense .. Comment tu va faire pour t'inscrire à Rakuzan ?

\- T'inquiète, j'ai déjà tout rempli, j'ai les fournitures... Il ne me manque plus que l'uniforme.

\- Je sens qu'il vas t'aller à merveille ! On va être colocataire, ça va être génial !

\- Hum.. Il y a intérêt que tout soit niquel à l'appart , sinon je te fait nettoyer les meubles à la brosse à dents.

\- Ah Ah sacré Lev' ça non plus sa n'a pas changer... Maniaque. D'ailleurs tu es au courant que la rentrée s'annonce pour lundi, ça ne va pas être trop dur pour rattraper le décalage car vu tes cernes c'est pas gagner..

\- Je commence mardi, le directeur à été clément -menacé- et surtout pour que lundi j'achète ce stupide uniforme hors de prix..

\- J'ai hâte de te faire visiter, mon petit kohai **[2]** ... Fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux

* * *

 ** _13h30 . Appartement de Mibuchi Reo. Kyoto_**

L'appartement était situé à environ 10 minutes de Rakuzan, en plein centre ville, composé de 2 chambres, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon ainsi que d'une salle de bain spacieuse.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ou plutôt chez nous ! Fit-il ouvrant grand la porte. Ah j'ai faim! Dit, Lev' ? Tu à fai.. Continua Reo, s'interrompant brutalement. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

 **:MODE MÉNAGE ACTIVÉ:**

Suuuper Maniaque de retour !

À peine entré Levi se retrouva vêtu d'un bandana autour de son front, armé d'un chiffon dans la main gauche et d'un loupe dans la main droite.

"Hum, on m'explique ? Mais sa loupe s'est TÉLÉPORTÉE ou je rêve? Hein mais naan pas mon clavier d'ordinateur... Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec de la javel, les français sont tous comme sa? Nan je dois être le seul mec au monde à tomber sur un correspondant pareil... Franchement... Hum, on m'explique comment on désactive un Levi sauvage ? J'aurais pas une pokeball dans le coin? Ah peut être avec du chocolat !"

C'est avec un Reo désespéré essayant d'apater un Levi sauvage avec du chocolat que la journée se termina.

* * *

 ** _Dimanche._**

La journée de Dimanche fut très calme, Levi qui s'habituais avec un peu de mal au décalage horaire, un Reo apprenant au français comment manger avec des baguettes qui fut clairement une catastrophe et toutes les politesse japonaises qui furent couper pars des fou rires de Mibuchi.

Ce fut une journée plaisante.

* * *

 ** _Lundi.7h05_**

\- LEVI REVEILLE TOI ! Fit le brun ouvrant grand la porte

/SBAAAFF/ Paix à l'âme du coussin et de sa famille.

- _ **Ta gueule**_...je dors ! Rumina t'il.

\- Aoutch.. Nan tu te lève ! Aujourd'hui je vais tout te montrer, des alentours jusqu'à Rakuzan ! Bouge toi !

\- _**Grrblmm**_.. Je vais te tuer.. Murmura t'il levant sa couverture jusqu'en sa tête pour se cacher de la faible lueur du soleil.

\- Oui, oui .. Dépêche toi sinon plus de produits ménager pour 1 semaine!

\- Ouais c'est bon, _**j'me** **lève**_..

Après 30 minute de préparation, c'est un Levi habillé d'une veste jean foncé , t-shirt blanc ,slim bleu foncé et de ces fidèles chaussures plate noir ainsi qu'un Reo muni de son uniforme qui partirent sur le chemin de l'école.

\- Tu termine à quelle heure ?

\- Hum je reviendrai à la maison dans les alentours de 19h j'ai entrainement de basket.

\- Avec ce "Sei-chan" ?

\- Mmh.. Je te le présenterai demain. Fit-il, tout sourire . Et toi qu'as tu de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Shopping...

\- Ah j'aurais tellement aimé être avec toi !Hé Lev', on est arrivé !

Devant eux se dressait une grande barrière entre ouverte grise qui donnait sur la cour et ces nombreux bâtiments. Devant le portail, un nombre incalculable d'étudiant(e)s se parlaient, attendaient ou encore s'occupaient.

A peine arriver, un groupe d'étudiantes remarquèrent nos deux amis. De nombreuse filles se mirent à glousser à la simple vue d'Ackerman et une d'entre elle, courageuse, décida de l'accoster.

\- Mibuchi-kun ?

\- Oui, Ikimi-san ?

La dite Ikimi, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés châtains et aux yeux marrons, ne faisant pas plus d'1m55. Elle était vêtue, elle aussi, de son uniforme et ressemblait à ce qu'on peut qualifier de pimbêche devant son aire hautain.

\- Tu me présente ton ami ? fit elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Ackerman n'ayant pas encore parlé, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de tout ces regards inquisiteurs, mais son visage ne refléta rien.

\- Excusez moi, " _ **mademoiselle**_ ", mais je dois partir... lâcha t- il d'un japonais parfait avec un accent français grave des plus sexy.

\- No-on ce-ce n'est ri-ri-rien. Begaya la jeune fille avec une couleur des plus rouge sur son visage.

\- À ce soir Reo ! Reprit-il de son japonais le plus normal.

\- À c'soir Lev' !

Après le départ du fameux français, il se retourna devant les filles rouge ayant vu la scène et Ikimi n'ayant toujours pas bouger qui bugais littéralement, puis prit d'une voix menaçante annonciatrice de meurtres:

\- Pas touche à mon ami ! Propriété privée ! D'accord ?

\- OUI ! MIBUCHI-SAN ! Répondit les filles en cœur.

* * *

 _ **Extra Scène. Levi vs les baguettes chinoise.**_

* * *

Ils me regardèrent.

Je les regardait.

Ils me narguèrent, criant "Mange nous, mange nous!" et d'autres disant "C'est con, tu sais pas nous utiliser..."

Je leur renvoyais un regard de défi.

Je les pris en main les approchant délicatement de la future victime.

L'arme du crime dérapa de mes mains, s'envolant brutalement à terre.

Un complice regardait la scène, muni d'un couvercle de casserole et d'une spatule en bois.

Je repris l'arme du crime, accrochée fermement à ma main. Je planta la victime d'un geste brusque.

Trop brusque.

Le contenu de la victime se répandit de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Le complice explosa de rire.

Résigné, je demandai d'une abattue :

\- Je pourrais avoir une fourchette ?

 **Meurtrier** : Levi Ackerman

 **Arme** : Des baguettes chinoises

 **Victime** : Un bol de riz.

 **Baguettes** : 1 / **Levi** : 0

 _"Plus jamais les baguettes ... PLUS JAMAIS !"_

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _ **Lexique :**_

 **[1] : Nous avons fait des recherches et cet ligne existe réellement rien n'est écrit au hasard !**

 **[2] : Dans la culture japonais, le sempai est l'élève avancé et le kōhai est le jeune élève. Le sempai a un rôle de tuteur auprès du kōhai et de relais de l'enseignement du professeur ; en retour, le kōhai doit le respect au sempai.** _(Définition Wikipedia)_

 **OoO**

 **Ciel :** Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Je ne suis pas très bonne sur les textes a humour donc n'hésiter pas a savoir de quoi vous en penser ! Tous en restant bien sur polie ^^

Li' et Moi avons des idées plein la tête si nous écrivons les chapitres plus rapidement il se peux que les chapitres passent d' **1** par mois a **2** par mois ! Mais rien n'est sur, je vous informerais rapidement si ce changement opère ! Le 2e chapitre (ou 3e en comptant le prologue) est écrit par Li' ! Je participe un peu au prochain chapitre, mais il sera écrit en majorité par ma compère :3

 **OoO**

 **Li' :** Re Alors ? C'était bien ? C'est moi qui écrit le chapitre suivant ! Il devrait arriver leeeee - _regarde son calendrier-_ **5 août** ! J'ai déjà commencé et je profiterai de mes vacances pour continuer.

So~ On se retrouve le 5 août et en attendant, je vous dis à bientôt !

 **Ciel/Li' : A bientôt pour de nouvelle histoire, on compte sur vous pour votre avis !**

 **Li' :** Prochain Chapitre : _"QLOSPS : Levi vs Rakuzan ! "_


	3. Fight 2 : Levi vs Rakuzan

**Ciel :**

Yo yo yo !

Nous voila après 1 mois ! Pas trop dur l'attente ?

Personnellement je suis extrément fière du chapitre que vous allez lire,malgré que Eli' a écrit toutes l'histoire, la plupart des idées (même toutes) viennent de moi ! ^^ (la meuf qui se lance des fleurs XD) Et franchement ce chapitre est tellement hilarant (pour ma part). Je crois que vous l'attendez tous ce chapitre.. Enfin LEVI A RAKUZAN :YEAH: Nous avons pu, Eli' et moi, nous rencontrer IRL (In Real Life) et franchement je suis pas déçue :3 Et grâce a cette rencontre nous avons pu finir 2 semaine plus tôt (le chapitre), actuellement je suis en train d'écrire une autre fiction, mais no problem j'écris le chapitre 3 en priorité !

Mais trêve de Blablabla je vous laisse lire la suite et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Eli':**

Heeya !

Ayaaaaa ! Comment j'ai galerééé °Д° Nan, sérieux ! J'ai bien suer pour l'écrire ! Ça fait ... Ben deux semaines que je l'ai commencé '-'

C'est le truc le plus long que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie, genre 5500 mots quoi ! ๏_๏ en général je dépasse pas les 1500 ●_●

Allez, je me perturbe toute seule v_v tout va bien. So. Je me suis fait harceler en vacances par Ciel pour écrire la suite... Pour au final, la finir en une nuit, vers 5h du mat ! (C : En ma compagnie:3) Donc, voilà. J'ai réussi à le finir dans les temps grâce à Ciel ! Je me suis marrée toute seule en écrivant certains passages, don't judge me please...Ah et aussi ! J'écris moi aussi une autre fiction dont le prologue est déjà en ligne ! Un petit one shot tout con et tout frais est aussi en préparation, c'est (encore XD) une collaboration avec Ciel !

Aaaaaanyyyyyway. J'vous laisse à la lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !

Enjoy~

 **MERCI !** Nous remercions les lecteurs qui nous ont mis en follow et en favoris, nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

 **Réponse** **(s) review(s)** **:**

 **Elizu-sama :** Naaaan Erizu meurt pas ! J'espère que ta patience sera rassasiée avec ce chapitre, franchement, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long et le plus crevant a écrire avec Eli' (j'confirme, ouais !), surtout qu'en ce moment je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 3 (qui va pas tarder à sortir), l'histoire a prit plus d'ampleur que nous l'avions imaginé. À la base, ça devait être un gros truc humoristique limite parodique et finalement... c'est devenu plus complexe XD

Trêve de bavardages voila le chapitre tant attendu ! (Yaaay)

* * *

 **Rating** : T (Mais plus pour très longtemps )

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance/Parodie/Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** ; Tout appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (L ; Viens, Ciel ! On va pleurer sur nos sorts...)

 **Pour plus de compréhension** :

\- _Français/_ **Français**

\- Japonais

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Deux jours pour se remettre de ce stupide décalage horaire. Et encore, la veille Levi avait parcouru Kyoto pour une virée shopping, chose qu'il détestait en règle générale. Pas qu'il avait eu de soudaines envie de lécher les vitrines (soit dit en passant, comme tout maniaque qui se respecte, il avait toujours trouvé cette expression dégueulasse.), mais plutôt qu'il y avait été contraint. Sur le moment, il s'était demandé _Pourquoi toutes les écoles n'ont elles pas le même uniforme ?_ Il s'était donc perdu un nombre incalculable de fois avant de trouver son uniforme hors de prix. Après, il était rentré à l'appartement qu'il devait désormais partager avec Reo. Il était tellement crevé que l'appel du fauteuil avait été intenable. Il avait branché son ordinateur portable à la télévision et avait lancé un film américain qu'un de ses amis français lui avait conseillé. Il s'était ensuite étalé dans le canapé et avait pas tenu une demi-heure sans s'endormir. Reo était rentré vers 18h, après son entraînement. Il avait commencé à s'annoncer bruyamment mais se retint en avisant son ami, endormi. Un sourire vicieux digne de son ancien capitaine prit possession de son visage tandis qu'il dégainait son portable.

Une centaine de clichés plus tard, il se décida à réveiller Levi. Il le secoua doucement en murmurant son prénom. Une fois réveillé, Levi du se taper la corvée cuisine. Tout ce dont il rêvait en ce moment était de prendre un bon bain bien chaud et ensuite de lire un livre avec une tasse de thé Bai Mu Dan **[1]**. Mais non! Il se retrouvait encore à cuisiner à cause de ce stupide Reo qui était soit disant "Trop fatigué parce que c'est vrai quoi, Sei-chan peut se montrer réellement sadique pour les entraînements". Enfin bref. Tout autant était qu'il était crevé.

Il se réveilla donc, de mauvaise humeur, pour son premier jour de classe. Il avait quitté le système scolaire français à la fin de l'année pour commencer celui du Japon au tout début de celle ci. Il désespérait d'ailleurs quelque peu à l'idée de devoir refaire une année complète. Reprenons, Levi se réveilla donc, à l'heure, en ce mardi matin. Il failli envoyer son réveil dans le mur mais il se retint. Il avait ses manières et, surtout un budget limité. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer. Dans la chambre voisine, son colocataire émergea à son tour. Lui par contre, avait revêtu un t-shirt et un caleçon. Sa voix ensommeillé retentit dans le couloir:

-Lev' j'te fais quoi comme thé ?

-Du Bai Mu Dan. Laisse le infuser correctement cette fois. S'tu crame mes oeufs, je t'assomme avec la poêle.

Le tout répondu avec l'air blasé caractéristique à Levi, comme si proférer des menaces à son colocataire était tout à fait normal. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'avis de l'autre. Il était secoué d'un rire nerveux et fini par répondre à son ami:

-Ouais... Je suppose que tu prends la salle de bain en premier !

-Tu suppose bien.

Sur cette réponse, le plus petit entra dans la salle d'eau et retira le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il évita le jet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit chaud, le laissant ensuite couler le long de ses cheveux et de son corps. Il sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et frotta sommairement ses cheveux ,de toute façon, ils sécheraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Levi traversa ensuite le couloir pour arriver dans sa chambre. Arrivé la, il attrapa un boxer et un cintre sur lequel était accroché son uniforme neuf. Il s'habilla, resserrant la cravate noire sur sa chemise grise, boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton. Après avoir passé son pantalon, il se rendit à la cuisine ou sa tasse de thé (parfaitement infusé, il ne connaissait pas Reo suicidaire) et son assiette d'oeuf brouillés l'attendait en face du basketteur, qui avait le nez plongé dans une immense tasse de latte bien sucré. Le français s'assit et commença à manger (avec une fourchette, of course). Un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un léger sourire rassurèrent Reo quant à la cuisson de ses oeufs. Ensuite, après la toilette du second jeune homme, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers Rakuzan. Arrivé la bas, Reo prétexta un rendez-vous soudain avec un prof pour s'éclipser, laissant le pauvre Levi à la charge de plusieurs filles curieuses. Faut dire qu'un français sexy en costard, ça cours pas les rues ! Donc Levi se retrouva acculé par une dizaine de filles. Il se souvint alors de l'expérience de la veille. L'accent français qu'il prenait séducteur ainsi qu'un ou deux mots de sa langue avaient l'air de faire effet aux jeunes filles. Il prit donc son plus bel accent et dit d'un air soucieux:

- _Excusez moi, mesdemoiselles_. J'ai un rendez-vous très important qui concerne mon transfert. J'aurais aimé rester auprès de vous mais je ne peux pas... Je m'en excuse.

Et il parti, tentant d'ignorer les visages admiratifs des adolescentes derrière lui. Beurk tant de politesse le dégoûtait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur. Celui-ci devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux poivre et sel était retenu à l'arrière de son crâne par un catogan bas. Malgré ses traits sévères, ses yeux pétillaient de fierté. Il se leva de son siège en cuir noir et s'avança vers Levi qui venait d'entrer. Il lui adressa un regard Mi-chaleureux, mi-sérieux. Il lui serra la main avant de lui adresser quelques mots.

-Ackerman Levi-kun n'est ce pas ? Viens. Mets toi à l'aise. Je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce lycée.

Levi obéit et s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau d'acajou tandis que l'homme refermait la porte.

 _ **Pendant ce temps là dans un couloir~**_

Reo riait. Oh mais pas un petit rire discret que ses coéquipiers avaient l'habitude d'entendre ! Nooooon ! Un énorme fou rire le prenait. Il était tel que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'il était en proie à un mal aux côtes effroyable. Il avait mal au joue et au ventre tellement il riait. Il finit par demander à son coéquipier blond de répéter sa phrase. Ce qu'il fit bien qu'étonné par le comportement de son ami de longue date.

-Y a un nain beau gosse qui s'ballade dans les couloirs. J'ai entendu ça en arrivant. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi t'es mort de rire parce que la t'commence à m'faire peur...

Au lieu de ça, Reo lui resservit une crise de ''Vas y que j't'explose de rire à la gueule sans qu'tu comprenne rien mais j'm'en fout J'le fait quand même''. Kotaro, qui ne comprenait rien à rien, finit par se tourner vers son capitaine, le regard suppliant. Le jeune homme au cheveux rouges répondit à sa demande silencieuse ;

-Nous aimerions savoir ce qui cause ce fou rire, Reo. J'ai moi même eu vent de cette rumeur et je croyais à une blague de mauvais goût de Kotaro à mon sujet. Donc. Je réitère ma question et tu es prié d'y répondre par des propos intelligible. Pourquoi ris tu comme ça ?

Reo s'arrêta de rire. Il répondit à son capitaine.

-Pfiou ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça ! Excusez moi pour ça ! Vous verrez tout à l'heure qui c'est ! Nee, Sei-chan ? Toi qui a tellement de contact, tu connais pas quelque un qui fait du 37 et qui peut t'apporter des basket et un jogging ?

Le rouge lui renvoya un air suspicieux avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir son portable. Il composa rapidement un numéro et poussa sur la touche verte. Sa voix retenti bientôt ;

-Kuroko ? Je ne te réveille pas je suppose. Tu as congé aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? Tu veux bien passer à Rakuzan ? Oui, j'ai besoin d'une paire de basket et de semelles et d'un jogging. Tout les frais nécessaires pour le trajet seront facturés à la famille Akashi, ne t'en fais pas. J'en aurai besoin pour 16h. Mon chauffeur te ramènera ce soir. Merci.

Plus Reo et Kotaro côtoyaient Seijuuro, plus ils se posaient des questions quant à son absolutisme. Le plus grand fini tout de même par adresser des remerciements silencieux à son capitaine. La sonnerie retentit et les deux troisièmes se dirigèrent vers leur classe tandis que l'élève de deuxième année se rendit à la sienne. Il s'assit à sa place. Rangée de gauche, côté fenêtre, deuxième colonne. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'un banc avait été ajouté à sa droite. Il sortit sa trousse, son cahier de notes et son livre de maths tout en élaborant des scénarios quant à la présence du nouveau banc. Le professeur entra, coupant ses pensées court. C'était un petit homme ressemblant vaguement à un gnome. Il était chauve, avec des oreilles décollées au possible.

Il s'appuya tranquillement contre son bureau et annonça de sa voix nasillarde, qui avait le don d'agacer Seijuurou.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Entre.

Levi (vui y a un énorme passage sans notre Levi-choooou mais super maniaque est de retour !) passa la porte. Son attitude contrastait avec son uniforme. La première était décontractée, mains dans les poches. Le second était nettement plus soigné, aucun pli, les boutons fermés jusqu'en haut, la cravate resserrée. Il dévisagea sa nouvelle classe en plissant ses yeux d'acier. Le professeur lui tendit une craie que Levi scruta sans comprendre. Un éclair de génie du lui passer par le cerveau parce qu'il empoigna le truc blanc et commença à écrire nom et prénom au tableau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut finit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait écrit Levi Ackerman en lettres latines et non en kanjis. Il effaça rapidement son erreur (avec un mouchoir parce que c'est bien gentil mais la craie sur les vêtements, c'est dégueulasse.) pour la remplacer par des kanjis maladroits. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le reste des étudiants (ou parce qu'il est inutile de préciser que y avait aussi des adolescentes hormonales). Il joint ses pieds, passa son bras gauche derrière son dos et plaqua son poing droit contre son coeur. Il ferma les yeux et prononça fortement ;

-Levi Ackerman. Je suis prêt à offrir ma vie à l'humanité.

Et il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une classe plus que surprise. Il les fixa un instant, cligna des yeux, baissa ceux ci, les recligner avant de rougir très fortement (en mode Levi-tomaaaate). Il laissa tomber ses bras le longs de son corps, estimant que ses joues avaient atteint la couleur des cheveux du gars posté à côté de la fenêtre. Attendez. On rembobine. Rouge ? Des cheveux ? CE MEC AVAIT DES P'TAINS DE CH'VEUX ROUGES ! Ok. D'accord. Tout va bien. Levi repassa ce début de matinée dans sa tête. _Ok. Tu t'es levé. Ça c'est normal. T'as pris ta douche. Encore normal. T'es allé à l'école. Ok, la ça a dérapé. T'as 5 chattes en chaleur qui t'ont collé au cul des le matin. Puis ton pote t'as lâché pour un soi disant ''rendez-vous''. Puis tu t'es r'trouvé dans la même pièce qu'un gars raide dingue de son lycée. La suite, c'est un peu parti en cacahuète. T'es resté paumé comme un con devant une craie. T'as écrit ton nom dans le mauvais alphabet. T'as fait un p'tain de salut militaire. T'es devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate avec un coup de soleil. T'as trouvé un gars pas normal du tout avec des ch'veux rouges et... Oh, il a sorti des ciseaux ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?_

Notre petit protagoniste chéri d'amour qu'on aime fut tiré de sa rêverie par le gnome (putain mais pourquoi est ce que même un lutin devait être plus grand que lui ?) qui lui dit d'aller s'asseoir au banc libre. Il y alla, toujours aussi rouge et s'assit, sortant des affaires. Il observa son voisin de gauche, qui était, oh coïncidence, le gars aux cheveux rouges. Il finit par lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait repéré sa tignasse ;

-Oï. C'ta couleur naturelle ?

Seijuuro le regarda, hautain. Il ne lui répondit pas, ne le jugeant pas nécessaire. Levi tiqua, son sourcil gauche s'agita. Il se leva et dit, plus fort que le cours du prof, à son voisin;

-Oï, la framboise! Quand j'parle, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me réponde! Alors maintenant, t'vas m'faire l'honneur d'ôter ce p'tit sourire hautain et me ranger cette putain de paire de ciseaux qu't'as dans les m...

Levi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les dits ciseaux quittèrent les mains de la ''framboise''. Le noiraud (par on sais pas trop quel réflexe) rattrapa la paire entre son index et son majeur. Il regarda ensuite les lames argentées en ouvrant (si seulement c'était possible) grand ses yeux. Toute la classe avait l'air dans le même état que notre petit français. Petite pensée générale ; 1: Il a osé ''tenir tête'' à Akashi Seijuuro 2: Il a rattrapé ses ciseaux. Conclusion : On a retrouvé superman.

Et le prof, oui il existe toujours, était tellement occupé par ses inéquations à 2 inconnues qu'il n'avait rien entendu de l'altercation des deux garçons. Il se retourna et planta ses petits yeux (qui étaient tellement écartés qu'on aurait dit une fouine) dans ceux du nouveau.

-Ackerman-kun. J'ose espérer que vous vous levez pour demander un livre ?

Son ton relevait plus de l'ordre que de l'interrogation. Levi se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise, il se rassit à sa place tout penaud. Le pire c'est que le lutin, le français avait pas retenu son nom, se mit à rire. Comme ça, pour rien. Pour le coup, Levi nageait en pleine incompréhension _.Putain mais pourquoi il rigole ? Bordel on dirait un âne en transe ! En plus il a la même sale gueule que le Joker ! Sur quoi j'suis tombé moi ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester en France ! L'image d'une brune à lunettes s'imposa dans son esprit. Quoique... J'pense que comparé à ELLE, j'm'en sort pas si mal..._

Finalement Le prof s'arreta de rire. Il avança sur le devant de la classe, les mains nouées derrière son dos et marchant à grande enjambées (Levi ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'on aurait dit qu'il faisait le grand écart). Le noireau jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin et lui glissa ;

-L'est toujours comme ça ?

Le rouge acquiesça avant de se reconcentrer sur son cours. La matinée défila bien trop vite au goût de Levi. La pause du midi arriva et Levi pestait. Il avait mis son bento dans le sac de Reo. Et qui dit ça, dit furie enragée qui débarque. Ah ! Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! À peine la cloche avait elle sonné que retentit un grand ;

-LEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Celui ci avait été hurlé (évidemment) par notre cher Reo (c'était à prévoir). Levi soupira et se retourna vers son ami, air blasé à l'appui. Mais ses yeux orageux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et ses lèvres laissèrent passer un petit ''Gh !'' en sentant Le plus grand lui tomber dessus. Ses autres camarades les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient des aliens, la bouche grande ouverte. Levi envoya ses jambes vers la haut, faisant valser Reo. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, frottant Le bas de leurs dos et murmurant des injure à l'intention de l'autre. Le troisième année fut Le premier à prendre la parole ;

-Hey Lev'! Je viens gentiment t'amener ton bento et toi Tu me colle tes pieds dans le ventre ! C'est cruel !

Si il avait été un certain blond, ses yeux aussi verts que des épinards pas frais se seraient remplis de larmes. Le plus âgé sembla à ce moment remarquer Le voisin de son protégé. Son visage s'éclaira et Levi crut apercevoir durant quelques secondes un sourire vicieux prendre place sur ses lèvres charnues. Il finit par parler, sa voix laissant passer machiavélisme, malice et amusement. Il allait faire tourner ses victimes en bourrique et il en salivait (intérieurement, il avait pas spécialement envie de se taper super maniaque même au lycée):

-Oooooh ! Mais j'y pense, Lev'! As Tu fais la connaissance de Sei-chan ? Non ? OK, j'm'en charge ! Lev', je te présente mon capitaine, Akashi Seijuuro ! Sei-chan, c'est mon Levi-chou ! N'est il pas mignon ? Quoique il le serai plus si il fronçait pas les sourcils~

Levi se prit un coup de ''Vas y qu'j'te sert Le cou par derrière en tripotant tes sourcils'' auquel il mit fin en envoyant son poing dans l'abdomen de son ami. Il fixa ensuite le rouge, percutant d'un coup ce que son colocataire avait dit. Ce phénomène se produit au même moment chez son vis à vis puisqu'ils se toisèrent mutuellement, leurs yeux semblant balancer des éclairs. Le français fut le premier à prendre la parole ;

-Oh, c'est donc lui ''Sei-chan''. Crois moi, Reo, je l'adore déjà ! Quoi, t'savais pas qu'ça m'faisait tripper qu'on m'ignore ? Eh ben maintenant tu l'sais.

Pour le coup, le jeune homme au yeux verts se demanda vraiment comment ses deux amis étaient à moitié entrés dans la zone... Nan sérieusement, leurs yeux se lançaient RÉELLEMENT des éclairs ! C'est limite si les deux garçons se battaient mentalement ! Levi s'était relevé et toisait le rouge. Celui-ci était toujours à sa place, les bras croisés et un air arrogant accroché au visage. Reo poussa un profond soupire, à la fois désespéré du comportement enfantin des deux personnes les plus matures qu'il connaissait et résigné. Il eut d'un coup, pouf, une bonne idée. Il sortit une bouteille thermique de son sac et le posa devant son correspondant. Celui-ci le regarda et le brun répondit à son interrogation silencieuse ;

-Bai Mu Dan. Je l'ai pris ce matin, tu en veux ?

Il vit avec amusement et satisfaction une petite étincelle s'installer dans le regard d'orage froid de Levi. Reo continua sur sa lancée quand il vit le plus petit s'asseoir au bureau voisin de celui du rouge. Il sortit également deux petites boîtes de bentos ainsi qu'une fourchette et une paire de baguette. Le français prit la fourchette et avala une grande gorgée de thé. Il soupira d'aise en sentant Le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge et il attaqua son bento. Quelque curieux rameutèrent leurs trains à la vue de l'instrument piquant mais trois paires d'yeux respectivement grises, rouges et vertes bien glaciale les convainquirent de ne pas s'attarder sur l'étrange trio. Bon. On va quand même pas dire que deux nain qui s'envoyaient une bataille de lasers oculaires et une grande perche de troisième qui calme le jeu avec du thé et une fourchette, c'est normal... Le repas fini, Reo indiqua à son colocataire qu'il lui réservait une surprise et qu'il devait l'attendre à la fin des cours, puis il s'éclipsa. Les deux garçons, après la guerre épique, ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de s'ignorer. L'après midi passa relativement vite quant au fait qu'il n'avait que deux heures d'anglais. Matière dans laquelle Levi excellait. Il fit donc une putain de bonne impression à sa prof, une espèce de brune plus grande que lui qui avait un haut transparent et en l'occurrence pas de tissu séparant sa peau du t-shirt... Levi du donc sceller très fort ses paupières quand la prof se penchait sur sa table.

Le français attendit donc son ami pendant une dizaine de minutes. Celui ci débarqua du coin d'un couloir au bout de ce laps de temps. Il ne portait plus son uniforme, mais un short noir et un t-shirt large bleu, accompagné de basket. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Levi de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il le chopa comme un sac à patate et, au vu du faible poids et de la petite taille du noireau, il n'eut aucun mal à le transporter à travers les couloirs jusqu'au gymnase flambant neuf. Levi hurlait toute les insultes qu'il connaissait, et y en avait un paquet, en français à son ami qui rigolais comme l'inconscient qu'il était. Le français se débattait comme il pouvait mais malgré sa force, ne parvint pas à se détacher de son ami. Celui-ci fini par le reposer à terre. Levi était à la fois rouge de colère mais aussi d'être rester là tête en bas. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise toute froissée. Il assena un fabuleux coup de genou dans la cuisse de son ami, faute de ne pouvoir aller plus haut. L'entraînement s'était stoppé, histoire d'observer la raison du raffut (que personne comprenait); Levi continuait d'hurler sur Reo sans se préoccuper des personnes alentour ;

-Reo ! _Espèce de putain de connard de mes deux ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça pov' con ? J'vais t'buter, trouduc ! T'vas le sentir passer, crois moi ! Et fait pas ta putain de tête de celui qui claque que dalle ! Je sais qu'tu comprends !_ Maintenant, pour être sur que tu capte ce que je dis, je vais te le dire dans ta langue ! QU'EST. CE. QUE. JE. FOUS. LA ?

C'est à ce moment là que certaines personnes parurent se réveiller. Kotaro attrapa le français et le ceintura de ses bras. Le dominant d'une bonne tête, il n'eut absolument aucune difficulté à le séparer de son ami. Bizarrement, Levi ne se débâtit pas, il lança juste d'un ton aussi froid qu'un congélateur ;

-Lâche moi, immédiatement

Gros Blanc. Oh, un remake du regard d'Akashi ! Les gens autour étaient scotchés par autant d'''Akashitude''(fierté pour le mot trouvé ≧∇≦) dans le petit brun qui avait particulièrement appuyé le dernier mot. Et Hayama le senti, les autres aussi. Blocage de respiration général. Il relâcha Levi qui se fit instantanément happer dans une étreinte poulpesque de Reo qui n'en avait visiblement rien à cirer des menaces de son ami. D'ailleurs, depuis que Levi avait ''copié'' son regard, Akashi n'avait cessé d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était impressionné par ce garçon (encore plus petit que lui) qui se faisait obéir de la même manière que lui. Il se dépêcha de continuer d'observer le brun, qui s'était détaché des bras du plus grand.

Celui-ci lâcha un clin d'oeil au français qui réitéra sa question, bras croisé et air blasé habituel en prime.

 _-Pourquoi j'suis ici, Reo ?_

-Parce que c'est la vie. répondit il, grand sourire.

Reo lui expliqua qu'il voulait lui faire faire une séance d'évaluation de capacités auprès du coach. En gros, il le forçait a jouer au basket…

 _-Laisse tomber, je sais pas jouer._

-Tsssss, me ment pas Leev'! Je t'ai vu jouer avec un grand blond et une binoclarde, en France!

Il avait bien l'air con, les mains sur les hanches, le regard réprobatif et les joues gonflées inclues.(Ciel : Limite c'est une poupée a vendre ! POUPÉE REO!)

 _-Tsk. Depuis quand tu m'espionne?_

-Depuis que tu me laisse tout seul dans ton appartement trop propre quand t'es en cours ! Puis, arrêtes de parler français, je suis pas bilingue, au dernières nouvelles!

-J'allais pas t'emmener à mes tests d'aptitude militaire. J'aurais choqué ton esprit rempli de chamalows et de bisounours. La boue, c'est pas fait pour toi. J'ai préféré que t'évite l'infar a cause de mes prouesses. répondit narquoisement Levi.

-Ça va, les chevilles?

Reo rit de bon coeur après sa remarque. Mais Levi avait raison. C'était limite si il ne se dégoûtait pas lui même, quand il rentrait de l'entraînement ! Il reprit;

-Bref, tu veux la faire, cette séance?

-Mouais… Pourquoi pas… Mais tu m'dois un truc.

Levi haussa les épaules et attendit que son ami aille chercher son entraîneur. Il revint quelque minutes après, un sac en plastique dans les mains, accompagné de Shirogane Eiji. Le coach devait avoir la quarantaine. Ses cheveux noirs aux étranges côtés blancs étaient ramenés en arrière et ses traits étaient sévères. **[2]**

Il observa Levi sous toutes ses coutures puis s'adressa à son joueur ;

-Mmh. Il m'a l'air d'avoir de bon réflexe et ses jambes ont l'air musclées et solides... Je pense qu'il ferait un bon meneur... On va le tester mais je dois lui poser quelques questions médicales.

Il continua, parlant au plus petit.

-Ackerman-kun, suis moi, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune suivi le coach jusqu'à un petit bureau situé à côté de ce qui devait être les vestiaires.

Shirogane invita l'élève à s'asseoir devant lui et commença à poser ses questions ;

-Bon. Ackerman-kun, je vais avoir besoin de tes réponses. De quel pays et de quelle institution viens tu ?

-Je doute que vous connaissiez,monsieur. Je viens de France. _L'Institut Français des Ailes de la Liberté._ Jiyuu no Tsubasa, si vous préférez. C'est une institution militaire. J'y suis depuis le collège Monsieur.

-Mmh. Bien. Vous faisiez des tests de résistance aux situations extrême, je suppose ?

-Oui. Surtout des tests d'endurance et d'escalade.

-D'escalade ?

-Oui. Le directeur de l'établissement testait une manière de se déplacer plus rapide qu'un véhicule tout en restant accessible aux moins endurant. Il appelait cet équipement un équipement tridimensionnel. On était les premiers à y avoir accès. On devait donc monter le plus vite possible sur des murs d'escalade avec des prises en écorce de sapin. Mais je peux pas vraiment dire plus sur le détail de l'équipement. La tridimensionnalité n'est encore qu'un prototype et les élèves sont tenus au secret militaire.

-Si tu étais dans une académie militaire, pourquoi es tu venu au Japon ? continua le coach.

-Chaque année, il y a un grand test dans l'école. C'est un test d'endurance, de vitesse, d'agilité,d'habilité, d'intelligence et de stratégie militaire... Les dix premiers au concours reçoivent deux ans de voyage gratuit dans un pays étranger pour suivre des études normales. J'ai choisi le Japon car mes parents aimaient ce pays, donc j'en connais la langue. Reo, vu qu'il m'héberge, est aussi un facteur important dans le fait que j'ai choisi ce pays.

-Si je peux me permettre, je pourrais savoir à quelle place tu as fini pour ce test ?

-Premier.

Aucune hésitation dans la voix de Levi, juste une honnêteté désarmante (pour un militaire XD ok, j'ferme ma gueule.)

-Combien de temps peut tu tenir au sprint ?

-Mmmh... Je dirais... 30 minutes à un rythme soutenu, après je commence à m'essouffler. Je ne peux plus bouger au bout d'une heure et demi. Mais ça, c'est toujours quand je cours plutôt rapidement...

Le coach écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Depuis quand quelqu'un pouvait sprinter pendant 30minutes sans en être essoufflé ? Il espérait au moins avoir la même notion de sprint que le militaire. Il lui demanda de se lever et de retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. Il resta à côté du petit brun et annonça à ses joueurs ;

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner correctement, seuls. J'ai besoin d'Akashi pour une évaluation. Venez avec moi tout les deux. Mibuchi, tu peux donner le sac à Ackerman.

Le jeune homme obéit et tendit le plastique à son ami, grand sourire et petit clin d'oeil en cadeau. Levi regarda l'intérieur de la poche et en ressorti une paire de basket usées, une paire de semelles et un jogging noir. Il observa l'entraîneur qui lui indiqua silencieusement le vestiaire.

Le brun y entra, laissa tomber son haut d'uniforme. En dessous de sa chemise de trouvait un simple t-shirt blanc. Il enfila le jogging un peu trop grand puis plaça les semelles dans le fond des chaussures. Il les lassa et sortit du vestiaire, laissant ses affaires dans un casier ouvert. Il suivit le coach jusqu'à la porte du gymnase et emmena les deux secondes sur un terrain extérieur. Il demanda ensuite à Levi de faire deux tours de terrains en allant à son rythme. Le jeune homme obéit et revint une minute et 10 seconde plus tard. Les yeux de Shirogane passèrent de Levi qui revenait, pas essoufflé le moins du monde, au chronomètre oui du chronomètre au terrain pour ensuite repasser à Levi. De toute sa carrière dans le basket (et ça faisait un petit paquet), il en avait vu, des gugusses courir. Mais jamais il n'en avait vu un aussi rapide. Le petit brun obéissait à chacune des indications du coach. Et il arrivait à pousser son endurance à des niveaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez les professionnels. Il lui demanda à un moment donné un exercice de coordination main-ballon. Et la, tout claqua. À peine avait il commencé à courir et a effectuer quelques dribbles en direction du panier qu'il s'étala. Pas un petit ramassage de rien du tout ! Non, un gros dérapage pas contrôlé du tout, suivi d'un vol plané mémorable dont le rouge se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie. Le français se releva, épousseta son jogging et grommela ;

-'tain, c'pour ça qu'j'aime pas l'basket. Tsk ! Foutu Reo !

De son côté, Akashi avait remarqué plusieurs choses chez le brun dont il s'empressa de faire part à son mentor.

-Il est très maladroit quand on lui donne un ballon... J'estime le taux à 80%. Son dribble est bon, voire excellent, et malgré le fait qu'il soit au sol, il garde la balle. Si on le laisse tel quel, il a 25% de chances de se faire voler la balle en match. Mais je pense que si il rentre dans le jeu, il pourrait énormément s'améliorer en peu de temps. Si on ne fait rien, je pense que pour le second et troisième quart temps, ses capacités pourraient s'étendre. Je ne peux pas les estimer précisément mais le taux de maladresse devrait graviter entre 15 et 25%. Une amélioration considérable, donc. Quant au chances de vol, elles descendent aussi très bas. Celle ci, par contre, je n'arrive pas à les définir... Mais il y a des chances qu'il puisse y entrer.

-Mmh. Merci, Akashi. Je pense effectivement qu'avec un certain entraînement il pourrait entrer dedans mais rien n'est sûr... Tu as besoin d'un one-on-one pour tes données restantes ?

-Je vais essayer de les trouver.

Akashi descendit sur le terrain et lança la balle à l'entraîneur qui les avait rejoint. Celui-ci siffla l'entre deux et Akashi attrapa le ballon. Le match débuta. Un élève qui avait voulu poser une question au quarantenaire s'était transformé en 15 élèves qui s'étaient eux même transformé en une masse gigotante de corps essayant d'observer le duel se jouant entre les deux garçons.

Levi était déjà tombé deux ou trois fois mais avait toujours protégé la balle qu'il avait miraculeusement piqué à Akashi. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avait marqué. Leur un contre un durait depuis pourtant une dizaine de minutes.

Le coach siffla l'arrêt du match à la quatrième chute du brun (qui fut bien rire Reo d'ailleurs).

Il alla ensuite parler au français ;

-Ackerman. Je vais être franc. Je veux que tu rejoigne les bancs des titulaires de Rakuzan. Ça peut paraître rapide et c'est tout à fait normal. Maisbj'ai confiance en toi potentiel et je suis certain qu'avec un certain entraînement, j'arriverai à te faire faire des choses incroyable. Donc, voudrait tu porter l'un de nos maillots ? Bien sûr, pour commencer tunnel jouera que quelque minutes par match mais après, cela pourrait augmenter. Je te prie de penser sérieusement à ma proposition.

-J'ai pas besoin de réflexion, **coach**.

L'entraîneur sourit, chose rare pour lui, à l'adolescent et rappela Akashi qui s'hydratait sur un banc pas loin des gradins.

-Akashi, tu t'occupera de Ackerman. Je compte sur toi pour son entraînement. Tu l'aidera aussi pour son matériel.

-D'accord.

Le temps de leur petite discussion, tout les autres membres s'étaient douchés et changés. Les deux secondes de retrouvèrent donc seul dans le vestiaire. Akashi prit la parole ;

-Demain, nous avons pas cours l'après midi. Es tu d'accord pour que nous nous occupions de ton matériel ?

-Mmh ? Ouais... Écoute Akashi. C'est pas le genre que j'sors facilement à n'importe qui. Alors t'vas bien écouter. Je t'ai mal jugé, j'crois que t'es un type bien donc... J'suis... Désolé pour ce matin.

-Non, je me suis mal comporté moi même. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser non plus, donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je passerai te chercher à 14 heures

-Ouais, ok.

Et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce. Akashi se dirigea vers une berline noire tandis que Levi repartait avec Reo. Il s'était également mal comporté avec son ami, il lui fallait s'excuser. Décidément, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui ! Lui qui ne présentait d'excuses que quand elles étaient méritées... Il commença donc à prendre la parole ;

-Huum... Reo... Pour... Ce matin et ce midi... Puis pour ce soir aussi... Je... Suis désolé... J'aurais pas du être aussi violent avec toi...

Il tourna la tête de côté histoire de planquer un peu les rougeurs de ses joues. Reo le prit d'un coup dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude ;

-Mon Leviiiiii ! T'es trop trop trop trop mignoooooooon ! Bien sûr que t'es pardonné ! Levi Ackerman qui remballe sa fierté, c'est pas tout les jours !

Et Levi, en gros gamin qu'il était, finit par bouder.

-Des cordes de violon.

-Eh ? s'étonna Reo. De quoi tu me parle ?

-J'ai joué au basket, tu me dois quelque chose. Je veux des cordes pour mon violon.

Reo sourit. Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

 **A suivre..**

* * *

 **[1] Le Bai Mu Dan est un thé blanc aromatisé aux noix et noisettes, c'est juste delicieux *-***

* * *

 **Eli':**

Re~ Alors, c'était bien ? J'ai bien fait d'y passer une nuit ? Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews constructives avec tout ce qui va et qui va pas, ce serai tellement sympa ! Ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer et... depuis quand je suis aussi sérieuse dans mes commentaires ? Waaaa... Ça fait peur °Д°

'fin bref. Je vous laisse pour le commentaire de Ciel ! Juste avant de retourner me shooter au doujin Utapri et aux yaois, je tiens à m'excuser pour certaines scènes où Levi et même Sei-chou peuvent paraître carrément OOC... C'était pour le bien de leur rapport v_v

Donc V'la. J'vous dit à la prochaine !

Elii"

 **Ciel :**

Alors ? J'ai bien fait d'harceler Eli' avec mes poêles ? Je me suis shooter au Jus d'orange a 3h du mat' avec des bonbons et j'étais grave en foorme (le même soir ou Eli' a écrit la fin du chapitre). D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dite le nous en Review (PANCARTE FREE REVIEW)

Le prochain chapitre écrit cette fois ci par mes soins sera normalement :CALENDRIER: LE 2 SEPTEMBRE ! Alors pourquoi normalement ? Car cette date est ma rentrée :'( et que je déteste sa, je me suis dit "FUCK LA LOGIQUE" et je le posterais sûrement plutôt, enfin si j'arrive a l'écrire (ce qui est pas gagner) donc surveiller bien vos mails ! A j'allais oublier, nous avons conclu avec ma chère compère (hum hum hum XD) que l'histoire ne tournera pas essentiellement en ONE SHOT, car ayant plein d'idée, l'histoire aura des OS,des Drabbles (considérée comme de Semi- Hors Série) et aura aussi une histoire plus détailler sur "L'aventure" de Levi.

Sur ce je vous dit a la prochaine ! (HEEE ATTAH t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?)

Hum.. A SI !

 **Prochain Chapitre : Levi et Seijuuro.. Début d'amitié ?**

* * *

 **Eli' :Ce qu'il se passait pendant que les auteurs écrivaient (un gros bordel pas trop utile…)(On précise hein, il était entre minuit et 5h, don't judge us)**

 **Ciel : On c'est dit que ça serait sympa de diffuser une de nos conversation (chelou) pendant qu'on écrit, donc voici voila le voila !**

 **WARNING : Les collaborations avec Eli', c'est le maaaaal ! XD**

 **[2]**

J ; Moi je vais méditer avec mes poêle pendant que tu écris :3

E ; Traîtresse.

J ; Moi, traîtresse ? Quel vilain mot , c'est qui qui t'as aidé pour tes idées ?

E ; Le pape ? /bim/

J ; Tu veux ma poêle gauche ou droite sur ta joue ?

E ; Celle au milieu ?

J ; Ciel Eli' te demande !

E ; HIMEEE HELP MEEEEEEE ! J'AI BESOIN DE CISEAUX !

J ; BON , Tu continue d'écrire ou je kidnappe Hime avec Ciel !( Nda: allez voir nos profils pour comprendre)

E ; OUI CHEEEEF °Д°

 **Ceci était une conversation normale (tout à fait, tout à fait) entre Eli' et Ju' ..**

 **E ; On va le poster en extra scène XD**

 **J ; OUI !**

 **E ; TOUT VA BIEN !**

E ; Question intelligente ; Pourquoi des 2?

J ; Je sais pas... Pour le fun ?

E ; Ah, ok...

Meuf ?

J ; Mmh ?

E ; J'vais me prendre une poêle si je dis que j'ai faim ?

J ;Tu aurais du prendre les bonbons.. D'ailleurs je suis en train d'en bouffer avec un litre de jus D'orange xD

E ; ⊙_⊙ ok... Moi j'ai soif °Д°

J ;Ta soif ?

E ; Ouais...

J ;Tant pis prend un Curly ;3

E ;°Д°

J ; Je viens de me tuer a ma propre blague XD

E ; De pire en pire, ma chère Juli!

J ; ALLEZ JE VEUX MA SUITE !

E ; AYE SIR !

Ju' est silencieuse, j'ai peur ๏_๏

J ; mmh ? Je lis ce que tu ecrit ^^

E ; Aaaaaaah~

J ; Je veux par contre une vrai présentations de Levi !

E ; Oui~ ça arrive bientôt~

LES MOUSTIQUES QUI ME PIQUENT CINQ FOIS AU MÊME ENDROIT T_T

J ; XD

E ; Non, rigole pas, c'est pas drôle, ça gratte 〒_〒

J ; J'ai de la chance j'ai aucun moustique chez moi a part une ÉNORME araignée qui a disparu (KUROKO ARAIGNÉE !)

E ; Kuro version Hana ≧ω≦

J ; Eli ?Merde on a perdu Eli.. NE ME QUITTE PAS !

E ; NON JE SUIS LA ! C'EST LA FAUTE DE DEAD INSIDE ! (Voir en bas)

J ; Tu continue ?

E ; Ouiii~

JULIIII ? OU ES TUUUUU ?

J ; ?

E ; Fais pas gaffe, c'est Revolt. (Ça vient d'une chanson de Muse, on va éviter de vous paumer nan?)


	4. Link 1:Levi et SeijurõDebut d'amitée ?

**Ciel :**

Yo yo yo ! Nous revoilà :YEAH: , cette fois ci, c'est une double écriture ! Oui plus simplement le chapitre comme le prochain est écrit par nous deux, c'est plus simple, plus rapide. Comme ce chapitre arrive en avance, le prochain aura des complications (vu le gros chapitre, un des plus importants, avec notre rentrée chargée donc c'est PAS GAGNÉ x.x )

Bref on se retrouve en bas, je laisse place a Eli' ^3^ .

 **Eli' :**

Yooooooow~ Ici Eli~

Premiers mots ; J'suis crevée x.x et j'ai faim (aussi) (bon OK, je ferme ma gueule, on s'en claque de ma vie u.u)

Bref. Pour finir le chapitre, ça a pas été un problème. Non. Non. NON. Le pire, c'est la correction, la, maintenant, tout de suite ! Oui, à deux heures du mat... Quand on dort max 6h sur la semaine, c'est hard... En plus, j'ai même des courbatures aux poignets (merci la reprise de basket T-T)

Donc. Le chapitre. J'me suis grave éclatée à l'écrire (Hey, m'oublie pas ! Je l'ai écrit aussi )(surtout les scènes finales XD) Je préviens tout de suite, y a des chances que Lev' et Sei soient carrément OOC... Désolée... So. Je vous laisse au chapitre (au profit de mon lit) et je vous retrouve en bas~

Elii'.

 **MERCI !** Nous remercions les lecteurs qui nous ont mis en follow et en favoris, nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

 **Réponse** **(s) review(s)** **:**

 **Erizu-sama :**

Merci pour ta review ! Le coup de la "Framboise" ne venait pas de moi et moi aussi ça m'a tué xp Je suis contente que les chapitres soit bien détaillé, j'aime énormément la description (oui oui !) et a chaque fois qu'un passage n'était pas assez décrit je revenais à la charge x) Encore une fois le salut militaire venait d'Eli ! Par contre les capacités de Levi (Mais la tridimensionalité et la manière dont je l'ai exploitée vient de moi~ /Ceci était une apparition d'Eli~/) venait de moi, je me souvenais qu'on disait que "Ackerman est tellement rapide que le sang des Titans ne l'atteint même pas", donc je voulais faire une capacités spéciale dans la vitesse et une faiblesse dans l'agilité en présence d'un ballon de basket x) Et comme ma chère compère a de l'expérience en basket, elle a fait toute cette partie la !

Erizu. Si tu a bien lu, le match c'est fini en plein milieu et ce n'était qu'un test donc trois fois rien, et puis ça a terminé en match nul, si l'Emperor eye d'Akashi avait été activé, il lui aurait déjà brisé sa défense.

Ensuite pour les caractères de Levi & Seijuro , dans le 4/ 5ème chapitre (toujours en cours d'écriture) le caractère d'Akashi est "justifié". Ensuite pour Levi, nous essayons de retranscrire au maximun sont caractère, mais comme les deux sont des dominants nous adoucissons le personnage (ou sinon impossible/ extrêmement difficile d'une mise en couple sans qu'il soit plus doux).

Pour la GM tu va avoir des surprises ! Enfin je t'en dit pas plus ;)

* * *

 **Rating** : T (Le rating va bientôt ! )

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance/Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** ; Tout appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (E : Puisque je ne peux pas les avoir, je bave sur mon poster)

 **Pour plus de compréhension** :

\- _Français_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 _ **Levi et Seijuurõ… Début d'amitié ?**_

 **PDV Akashi** :

 _"Je suis pas là~ Levi-chou est a l'interieur ! Reo_

 _Ps; La clé est sous le paillasson !_

 _Bonne journée, les amoureux ❤❤ (range tes ciseaux, Sei-chan !)"_

Je vais tuer Reo. Définitivement. Les amoureux? Je suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse nous qualifier d'ami. Et en plus, quel imprudence de laisser sur sa porte une grosse pancarte rose avec l'indication du lieu ou se trouvent ses clés inscrit. Du Reo tout craché.

Je soulève le paillasson, histoire d'ouvrir la porte. Ceci fait, j'insère simplement la seule clé de l'anneau dans sa serrure et pousse doucement la porte. Personne dans le salon, pas plus dans la cuisine. Dans un couloir ?

\- Ackerman?

Aucune réponse. D'accord. Mais ou est il ? Je m'assied sur le canapé, il doit être parti faire une course. Enfin, sûrement, puisqu'il ne réponds pas. De plus, je n'ai pas son numéro de portable. Bon, il n'est pas là. Je me dirige vers la porte. Au moment ou mes doigts effleuraient la poignée, une mélodie au piano familière se fit entendre. Je me détourne, me rapprochant de cet air. Ensuite, du violon retentit. C'était… rapide, les notes virevoltaient. Joyeux. Voila, c'était joyeux. Atterrissant au bout du couloir, j'aperçus une porte entrebâillée. Je l'ouvris silencieusement. Ackerman était là, l'air provenait du violon qu'il tenait sur son épaule. Sa main voyageait le long du manche de bois et ses longs doigts passaient de cordes en cordes. L'archet tressautait au rythme de la _Polonaise Brillante_ de Wienawsky, il ne faisait aucune faute sur une partie extrêmement compliquée. Les notes se caressaient en une valse aux allures champêtres. L'accompagnement au piano complétait ces notes qui me donnaient des frissons le long de mon échine. Inconsciemment, je fermai les yeux. Une immense salle de bal au plancher étincelant ainsi que plusieurs couples dansant au rythme de la musique, des sourires aux lèvres, m'apparurent. Je m'appuyai contre la chambranle de la porte soupirant de satisfaction et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse.

 **PDV Externe** ;

Levi décolla son menton du violon, ouvrit les yeux et souffla. Il avait réussi son opus à la perfection. Il y arrivait depuis peu et il en était quelque peu fier. Ses 11 ans de cours payaient. Il leva enfin les yeux pour apercevoir son capitaine, tranquillement posé sur sa porte. Son sourcil gauche s'agita.

-Ça va, j'te gêne pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. répondit simplement Akashi, ouvrant les yeux. Ce n'était pas une _Polonaise Brillante_ de Wienawsky ?

Levi portait un simple t-shirt blanc, accompagné d'un slim noir près du corps. Le haut moulait particulièrement bien son torse musclé. Des Dr. Martens noires mattes terminaient l'ensemble du petit brun.

-Nh. Ouais. Tu connais ?

-J'ai commencé le violon à l'âge de 10 ans et je dois avouer ne jamais avoir réussi cette chanson aussi parfaitement.

\- J'ai passé des mois à essayer de la jouer. Ça doit faire 2 semaines que j'ai réussi a la peaufiner.

\- Depuis combien de temps joue tu au violon ?

\- J'avais 6 ans quand j'ai commencé, donc ça doit faire 11 ans.

Akashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Décidément Levi le surprenait de plus en plus.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il jouait aussi bien. Depuis sa rencontre, il avait l'impression de voir son "double" bien sur plus petit, plus agressif, moins patient. Mais certains traits de caractères étaient, pour ainsi dire, identiques. Ce qui était surprenant. Le rouge décida de ne pas s'attarder et d'annoncer la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

-Reo est sorti en m'indiquant ou étaient les clés.

\- Il est déjà 14 heures ? s'étonna le brun.

\- 14h15 maintenant.

Le français se dépêcha de ranger son violon dans sa housse, de la déposer sur son lit et prit son téléphone ou était diffusé l'accompagnement au piano.

\- Et meeerde!

\- Bravo, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- N'en rajoute pas... Rumina le militaire

Et il refronça les sourcils. Il prit ses clés ainsi que sont argent rangés soigneusement dans sa sacoche. Affaires en mains, il se retourna vers son "capitaine", toujours collé a la porte.

\- On va où ?

-Au centre commercial AEON Mall.

 **OoO**

Uwah. On dirait _Confluence_ ! **[2]**

\- Conflu-quoi? s'étonna Akashi.

\- Mmh, rien laisse tomber…

Seijûrô haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers un magasin. Celui-ci était un grand établissement à l'enseigne indiquant "Super Sport Xebio" **[3]**. La vitrine présentait toute sorte de matériaux sportifs comme différents types de balles ou de basket. Levi, impatient, se dirigea rapidement vers les portes automatiques…

BIM !

Pas si automatiques que ça, tout compte fait…

Interpellé par le soudain bruit, l'adolescent au cheveux de sang se retourna, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fut pris d'un violent fou rire. Son récent coéquipier était tombé sur les fesses, son nez et son front tout rouge à cause du choc.

Le rire du rouge était comparable une douce rivière, agréable a écouter. Si agréable que Ackerman se mit a rougir violemment et son coeur rata un battement avant de s'accélérer.

-Ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

Le militaire sortit de son ébahissement, fixa la main tendue comme si il s'agissait d'une chose tout droit venue d'une autre planète, secoua la tête et prit la main d'Akashi, s'aidant ainsi à se relever.

\- Merci. dit il, accordant un léger sourire Made in Lev' à son "capitaine".

Une fois debout, Levi poussa la porte du magasin et les deux secondes années entrèrent.

\- Une couleur particulière ? demanda Akashi.

\- Mmh. Noir. Gris. Pas un truc rose pétant, y a pas écrit Reo sur mon front.

Le rouge sourit, décidément il l'amusait de plus en plus.

\- Taille ?

\- Hum..37..

\- 37.. 37.. Pffffff... dit le rouge, lâchant un rire discret mais mal contenu.

\- Oui... Bah c'est bon… ET ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

-Mais attends... Les basket hommes commencent à partir d'une pointure 39... Ackerman ,je suis désolé pour toi mais nous allons devoir nous rendre au rayon femmes...

\- Je vais tuer quelqu'un..

\- Hmm... Tant que tu apportes pas la police, fais ce que tu veux,moi je t'attend au rayon femmes.

- _Reo , avait raison le Japon, c'est pas si mal que ça. Au moins, je me tape pas l'armée de gogoles dirigée d'une main de fer par Sa Majesté la Binoclarde._

-Mmh ? Tu sais, je suis absolu, pas bilingue.

\- Absolu ? Reo a encore raison, je suis tombé sur un capitaine _putain d'étrange._

\- Reo a dit quoi ?

\- Rien, rien... Bon ! L'est ou ce rayon ?

-Détournement de conversation,a noter... Viens, il est au fond a droite.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le plus grand. Le rayon mesurait plus de 5 mètres. Il présentait une bonne cinquantaine de basket différentes.

Rose.

Tout était rose. Encore une fois, le sourcil gauche de Levi s'agita.

Akashi prit tranquillement une des nombreuses paires fluo et évalua sa taille et son poids. Il la tourna dans tout les sens, observant la semelle, les suspensions et un peu tout le reste. Il la tendit ensuite au brun.

-Jordan Air Flight. Elles sont légères et ont de bonnes suspensions. Elles favorisent les rotations et les semelles sont adaptés aux joueurs qui courent beaucoup. Elles devraient t'aller. Il y en a dans plusieurs coloris, dont noir.

Levi avisa la chaussure grise et rose. Il pinça les lèvres et retira sa propre chaussure, s'asseyant sur un banc d'essayage.

Il mit la basket et marcha quelque mètres avec. Il approuva d'un signe de la tête.

-Hors de question que j'garde les roses. Tu t'démerde pour m'trouver des noires.

Le rouge sourit et appela un vendeur qui traînait dans le coin.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le grand brun,tous souriant

\- Je cherche ce type de chaussure en noir.

\- Quelles pointure ?

-37 s'il vous plaît.

\- J'vais vous chercher ça~ Monsieur, je dois vous expliquer un certain fonctionnement. Lorsque vous achetez des chaussures, la boîte est directement amenée à la caisse. Vous pouvez donc continuer vos achats sans être encombré !

Et le jeune employé partit. Akashi se tourna vers Levi et lui indiqua du regard le rayon ou se trouvait l'équipement vestimentaire. Il lui désigna les shorts:

-Prends en trois à ta taille, si jamais ils ne vont pas, tu les échangera. Pour les hauts, des simples T-shirt suffiront.

Trois short noirs et une paire de basket plus tard, les deux garçons sortirent du magasin. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, s'asseyant tout deux sur un banc. Levi ouvrit son portefeuille et calcula mentalement ce qu'il avait dépensé et ce qu'il lui restait. 11577 yens étaient partit dans ses basket, 4086 autres dans ses shorts. Il avait prit 16500 yens. L'équivalent de 121€ en France. Il lui restait 837 yens. Un thé coûtait environ deux euros, non? Ce qui équivalait à plus ou moins 272 yens. Oui, il pouvait largement se l'offrir. Donc, il proposa ;

-Du thé ? C'est moi qui offre.

Akashi l'observa, son éternel masque de froideur collé au visage, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le français se dirigea donc vers un distributeur qu'il avait préalablement remarqué. Il se sélectionna un simple thé vert, le récupéra en bas de la machine, ainsi que la monnaie de ses 300 yens. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de demander ce qu'il voulait a son capitaine. Le noiraud se dit que ça ne valait absolument pas le coup de retourner chez l'adolescent aux cheveux carmins. Il resta donc posté devant le distributeur, analysant le meilleur choix pour l'autre gosse de riche. Il opta finalement pour du thé noir. Il retourna donc auprès de son coéquipier.

-Pour toi. Thé noir, ça t'va ? D'toute façon, espère pas qu'j'aille t'en r'chercher un autre.

\- Merci.

Sous sa réaction froide, Akashi était surpris. Le nouveau avait plus ou moins cerné ses goûts. Décidément, soit ce garçon était devin, soit il était extrêmement simple de lire en lui. Ackerman l'impressionnait. Il se demanda alors quelque chose. Il s'empressa de poser sa question à Levi :

\- Tu connais les règles du shogi ?

\- Vaguement, mais j'ai jamais joué...

\- Je t'apprendrai alors.

Levi considéra la proposition de son capitaine, avant d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de tête. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Il manqua de recracher son thé en voyant l'afflux de messages et d'appels manqués, tous venant de son colocataire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu plus de 18h. Akashi, ayant remarqué la mine déconfite du plus petit, s'enquit :

-Un problème ?

-Un peu ouais ! Reo va m'défoncer ! J'te revois demain, à plus !

Et il se barra en courant. Reo lui avait montré le chemin une fois ou deux et il l'avait fait l'après midi même avec son capitaine. Il se retrouva donc devant son appartement, flippant a moitié pour la réaction de son ancien correspondant. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et avança dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Un bruit venant du salon attira son attention, il soupira et décompta dans sa tête. 3. 2. 1.

Zéro.

-LEVIIIIIIIII ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, ni a mes messages ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! J'ai eu trop peeeeeeur !

Reo avait débarqué du coin d'un couloir et avait fait un remake d'un écureuil volant s'accrochant à une branche.

\- J'ai eu peeeeeeur ! Teeeeeeellement peur !

Reo secouait Levi comme un milkshake.

\- Je t'ai écrit un mot, comme quoi je ne savais pas a quelle heure je rentrerais.

\- Ah bon ? Ou ça ?

\- Sur le comptoir de la cuisine..

Mibuchi, quitta sa position et alla vérifier la cuisine.

 _Je suis avec Akashi, je rentre tard. A c'soir._

 _Levi._

\- Ah oui ! Alors ta journée avec Sei-chan ?

\- Bien. Oh le centre commercial ressemble tellement a Confluence ! C'est la première fois que j'ai vu un distributeur aussi grand !

\- Tant mieux ! Tu as acheté quoooooi ?

Trois shorts et une paire de basket, d'ailleurs pourquoi il existe pas du 37 pour homme ?

Reo rit légèrement. Il adorait quand son ami boudait. Ça le rendait tellement plus mignon ! Il se retint de lui répondre ''Parce que c'est la vie" et dévia plutôt sur le sujet de qui ferait a manger. Un shifumi plus tard, le plus grand se dirigea à contre coeur près des fourneaux. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien avant de se poser devant un film. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, les deux garçons entrèrent dans leur chambre respectives.

 **OoO (ceci est une ellipse, de environ un mois)**

Levi se changeait dans les toilettes (il n'aimait pas le vestiaire) comme à son habitude. Il venait de retirer son t-shirt qu'il entendit son colocataire l'appeler.

-Leeeev' ? T'as pris mon sac ! Tes vêtements sont ici !

Levi sortit de sa cabine torse nu et entra dans le vestiaire. Kotarou siffla puis s'adressa au plus grand :

-Uwah, il est bien foutu ! Tu nous en a chopé un bon, Reo-nee !

Le précédemment cité le fusilla du regard, a moitié vexé. Le sourcil gauche du français s'agita.

-Reo, t'es pas convainquant. On sait tout les trois que ça va s'finir en salade de langues sauce salive et j'préfèrerai éviter que ça s'fasse sur mon canapé, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Définitivement vexé, son colocataire répondit :

-Tu reviens encore avec ça ? Mais ça fait deux semaines ! Je te l'ai dit ; Je ne savais pas que t'allais rentrer aussi tôt !

-C'est pas une raison pour transformer l'appart' en Love Hotel !

-Depuis quand ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse ?

-Depuis que tu m'appelle a 4h30 du mat' pour me dire que t'as vu un mec canon dans la rue !

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais de quelle heure il est en France ?

-Peu importe ! C'est pas la peine de m'appeler pour me raconter ça !

-Parce que toi tu te prive pour… euh… Me demander d'attraper un bouquin sur une étagère ! Sei-chan, ne détourne pas les yeux, je t'ai vu rougir !

-Mais j't'appelle pas a 4h du mat' pour ça !

Malgré la demande de Reo, Akashi laissa sa nuque dans la position dans laquelle elle était. Les deux autres continuaient de s'envoyer des piques, n'en ayant rien a claquer des personnes alentours. Kotarou avait adopté la couleur des cheveux de son capitaine et faisait profil bas. Et les autres ? Ils avaient observé la scène, un peu choqué, avant de retourner a leurs occupations. Au bout d'une petite minutes, les deux noirauds éclatèrent de rire, surprenant un peu tout le monde. Ils reprirent leur conversation ;

-Pourquoi on s'balance des piques comme des gosses, tu m'explique ?

-Parce que c'est la vie ! répondit Reo, hilare.

Bam.

-Mais-euh, Leeev' ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ?

-Parce que c'est la vie. Puis parce que t'es con, aussi.

Reo rit encore. Il prit ensuite son petit colocataire dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Kotarou (dont le visage avait repris une couleur plus ou moins normale). Akashi prit la parole, son masque revenu, la voix autoritaire :

-Dépêchez vous, nous devons aller a l'entraînement et j'apprécierai que vos scènes de ménages restent chez vous.

Levi se détacha de son coloc' et rit légèrement a son tour. Et bim. Petite flèche ornée de coeur, droit dans celui du rouge. Reo l'avait remarqué et en bon fujoshi qui se respecte, leva un pouce et fit un clin d'oeil a son capitaine. Celui-ci était partit en grommelant des trucs incompréhensibles. Une fois a l'abri des regards, il s'appuya contre un mur, ferma les yeux, soupira et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il pensa :

"Satané coeur. Arrête de battre comme ça…"

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **[1]** La Polonaise Brillante Étude 1 Opus 4, est un solo de violon accompagné d'un/une pianiste, le rythme est très soutenu, il est donc difficile de la jouer sans faire de faute.

 **[2]** Le centre commercial de la Confluence se situe a Lyon (A coté de la rue Smith x) (Eli' Ta gueule.)).Entre la confluence du Rhône et de la Saône. Levi est d'origine Lyonnaise, donc il connaît cet endroit. (LYON POWER (YEEEEY) !)

 **[3]** _"Super Sport Xebio"_ ainsi que le centre commercial _"AEON Mall "_ sont de vrai bâtiments qui viennent de Kyoto, le magasin de sport est le plus l'un des plus grand de la ville.

 **Eli'** :

Re~

Aloooooooooors ? Y a pas trop de fautes ? C'est bien écrit ? On a pas merdé ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Préparez vos yeux, le chapitre suivant, il va être long (très long) et fooooooort en rebondissements ! Y a plein de rencontres intéressantes, des blagues pourries (avec moi, toujours) pis... pis... Ben j'sais plus '-' donc voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous aimez toujours la fic en général. Ah oui, avant de partir ! Trop de lolitude en moi pour le nom du chapitre suivant (vous verrez, vous verrez, j'suis trop fière de mes titres, je gagatise)

Sur ce, kiss sur vos fesses, les gens !

Elii'.

 **Ciel** :

Les lecteurs, oui vous qui lisez, on écrit par plaisir, et voyant nos statistiques de visite, je me peine d'avoir des retours, je vais pas faire un blablabla comme chaque auteurs sur les reviews mais s'il vous plaît, juste une phrase trois fois rien ça serais sympa :3

Bref, le prochain chapitre est le plus IMPORTANT, et le rating va changer doucement !

J'ai hâte de vos retours, et de vous voir la prochaine fois ^3^.

Sur ce je rentre a ma maison(Non, tu sors -[])

Ps : Le prochain chapitre sortira le ? Eh bah nan pas de date prévue ! Juste qu'il sortira en septembre ≧ω≦ soit le 2, soit le 16! Tout dépend de l'avancement !

Donc jusque là, portez vous bien !

 **Eli' : Chapitre suivant _(la fierté ultime de moi~)_ ; **

**Meeting 1; Levi et la salade de fruits !**

 ** _(admirez ma lolitude totale (d'accord, d'accord, j'vais me coucher...))_**


	5. Meeting 1: Levi et la salade de fruit !

_**Eli :**_ He-hey ? Tout d'abord ; Désolée pour le retaaaaaaard ! J'ai eu des problèmes de santé, aller retour vers les hôpitaux… 'fin bref… Le gros bordel… Et maintenant ma hanche elle part en cacahuète… Syndrome de la page blanche associé à ça, la rentrée, mes entraînements de basket, le piano, et V'la, du retard… en plus, c'était mon anniversaire donc… hum… ben voilà…

'fin bon. J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez ce retard et que vous allez apprécier le chapitre !

On s'voit en baaaas !

 _ **Elii'**_

 _ **Ciel :**_ Heu, salut ? NAN PAS TAPER ! J'sais vous attendez sûrement cet suite et SURPRISE, nous revenons avec un chapitre constituer de 3 parties, enfin sa vous verrez plus tard ;3 Cet première partie riche en rebondissement nous a mis plus de 2mois à écrire (page blanche comprise xp) avec un nombre totale d'un peu plus de 22 pages docs. Les raison de cette longues abasence ? Hmm, ma rentrée, mes cours de guitare, page blanche, manque de temps, la difficultée du texte enfin bref ! J'espere que sa vous plairas on ce retrouve en bas ^-^

Cielou.

 **MERCI !** Nous remercions les lecteurs qui nous ont mis en follow et en favoris, nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir !

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance

 **Disclaimer** ; L'histoire nous appartient, mais les personnages reviennent aux auteurs Hajime Isayama et Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **Pour plus de compréhension** :

\- _Français_

 _- **"L'autre"**_

\- Japonais

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **PARTIES 1 ;** **Levi et la salade de fruit.**

 **PDV Externe**

Mois de juillet ; le soleil, la plage, les glaces, les shorts, la belle vie quoi ! A part quand on s'appelle Levi. A part quand on a un colocataire digne d'un animal en période de chaleur qui passe son temps au Love Hotel. Et un capitaine bipolaire ultra étrange. Leur relation avait, en seulement deux mois, dépassé le stade de simple amitié, sans pour autant atteindre l'amour mutuel avoué. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, faisant des sorties ou restant simplement l'un chez l'autre. Et c'est ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Levi était assis sur le canapé de l'immense salon de la demeure Akashi. L'héritier de celle-ci était attelé a la cuisine, préparant le plat le plus basique et le plus inratable au monde ; Des spaghettis.

Le français était donc tranquillement posé devant la télévision quand on sonna a la porte :

-Levi, va ouvrir. Je surveille la cuisson, je peux pas y aller.

-J'y vais, Sei.

Le noiraud quitta le fauteuil et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et se fit immédiatement happer dans les bras d'une tornade blonde qui lui était totalement inconnue.

-Akashicchiiiiii ! J'suis teeeellement content de te voiiiiiir ! Aominecchi et Murasakibacchi arrivent, ils déchargent le taxi ! Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas rapetissé ?

-T'es qui toi ? J'suis pas Sei…

Akashi passa sa tête a l'autre bout du couloir et son visage se ferma a la vue de son coéquipier ainsi serré.

-Ryouta. Lâche, immédiatement.

Le blond relâcha immédiatement Levi, dont une veine pulsait à la tempe. Il se confondit en excuses devant le petit brun. Un géant aux cheveux violets arriva, deux valises en main. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux marin, plus petit, mais grand tout de même, qui portait un sac de sport et un ballon de basket. Les deux nouveaux venus considérèrent le plus petit des quatre garçons. Akashi observa ses anciens coéquipiers puis demanda ;

-Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta. Que faites vous ici ? Je n'ai pas été prévenu de votre arrivée.

Kise, hystérique comme à son habitude, balança un énorme sourire à son ancien capitaine avant de lui répondre ;

-La semaine passée, c'était l'anniversaire de Midorimacchi ! Dans 3 jours c'est le début du Gion Matsuri ! Donc, on vient squatter ! Kurokocchi et Midorimacchi avaient un dernier entraînement du coup, ils arrivent un peu plus tard...

Il avait dit ça d'un air candide, son éternel enjouement en prime. Le capitaine souffla et fit entrer les garçons dans sa grande maison. Un majordome se chargea de prendre les valises. Les cinq basketteurs se rendirent dans le salon. Aomine, suivi de Murasakibara et de Levi, s'étalèrent sans aucune douceur dans des fauteuils simples. Kise s'assit plus délicatement, les jambes croisées sous la table basse. Akashi, quant à lui, retourna à la cuisine. Les cuisiniers ne prenaient leurs services que le soir, l'empereur était donc contraint de se faire à manger seul, la journée. Il rajouta des pâtes (il doutait fortement du fait que deux portions n'allaient pas suffire au trio d'estomac sur pattes, un certain géant tout particulièrement, que formait ses anciens coéquipiers) dans l'eau, enclencha la minuterie et retourna dans la pièce de vie. Personne ne parlait. Le rouge brisa le silence, s'adressant au français ;

-Levi, tu mange avec nous. Reo est absent toute la journée, n'est ce pas ? Tu reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

-Tch. T'es pas ma baby-sitter, j'te rappelle. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul.

-Non. Tu reste avec moi. Ne discute pas.

Levi soupira et abdiqua. Les trois autres les regardaient, légèrement surpris. Ils avaient rêvé ou leur Akashi devenait possessif ? Le blond prit la parole ;

-N-nee, Akashicchi... Qui c'est, lui ?

-Ton pire cauchemar, Kise !

-Mine-chin, tait toi s'il te plaît... Moi aussi, je veux savoir…

-Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi voici mon nouveau joueur ; Ackerman Levi. Levi, voici mes anciens coéquipiers.

-'lut.

-Nee... Acke-chin... T'as des bonbons ?

-Enchanté, Ackerman-kun ! Je suis Kise Ryouta !

Pour une raison inconnue, le sourcil gauche de Levi s'agita.

-Mon prénom n'existe pas pour décorer ! Je déteste qu'on emploie mon nom de famille. En plus, _les japonais_ l'écorche toujours...

-Levi-kun, alors ?

Le français acquiesca et soupira en entendant une nouvelle fois la sonnette. Il se leva et retourna dans le couloir. Il ouvrit pour la seconde fois la porte à des inconnus. Il observa les touffes de cheveux respectivement vertes et bleues avant de crier à son capitaine ;

-Oï, Sei ! C'quoi c'bordel ? Tu nous a fait toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, la ! T'étais au collège ''Supermarché'' section fruits et légumes ou bien ? Nan parce que la on peut faire une salade de fruits avec tellement de couleur qu'on en f'rai une crise d'épilepsie !

Un énorme rire retentit dans le salon ;

-Bwahaha ! Il est trop excellent, l'minimoy ! Toi et moi, mec, on va bien s'entendre !

Ça, c'était Aomine. Levi fit entrer les deux garçons qui poireautaient (pour des fruits et légumes XD) toujours dans l'entrée.

-Bonjour. s'enquit celui aux cheveux bleus pâles.

-Kurokocchi! Comment tu vas ? Le trajet s'est bien passé ? Midorimacchi ne t'as pas trop embêté ? T'as trouvé ça long ? Au fait ! Le tout petit qui t'as ouvert, c'est un nouvel équipier d'Akashicchi ! Il s'appelle Levi Ackerman ! Mais il aime pas qu'on utilise son nom de famille ! Va comprendre pourquoi... Il dit que les machin truc l'écorchent...

Tout le long de son monologue, Kise serrait de plus en plus fort Kuroko, qui étouffait à moitié. Quand le blond l'eût relâché, il adressa un petit signe de tête à Levi. Celui-ci se tourna vers la cuisine, laissant seule la GM . Il se cala contre la porte regarda discrètement Akashi cuisiner, après quelque seconde il se décida a parler :

\- Tu m'explique ?

Toujours sur ses spaghettis, le rouge tourna légèrement la tête, faisant signe qu'il l'écoute :

\- Il y avait des chances qu'ils viennent ici, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serais aujourd'hui... Le Gion Matsuri est un festival important et c'était l'anniversaire de Shintarou la semaine dernière. Connaissant Ryouta, je ne trouve pas étonnant qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste.

\- Mmmh. Je pe...

\- Non tu ne partiras pas, le sujet est clos.

Résigné, le français soupira.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Prend les assiettes déjà servies, je me débrouillerai pour le reste.

 _\- Déprimant.._

\- Levi.. Je sui-

\- Tu n'es pas bilingue je sais.. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes le français, quoi que nan c'est toujours marrant de voir vos réactions. Et donc ? J'suis sensé faire quoi au milieu d'une bande de personnes que j'ai rencontré y a dix minutes ?

-Tu socialise ?

-Comme si c'était ma spécialité...

-Fais un effort, Levi... Ryouta a la conversation facile, Daiki plaisante pour un rien...Tu n'aura pas de mal avec eux !

\- D'accord, d'accord…

La minuterie s'enclencha et un énième soupire passa les lèvres d'Akashi. Il égoutta les pâtes avant de les diviser en portions dans les sept assiettes devant lui. Il en tendit trois à Levi qui en posa une sur son avant bras, prenant les deux autres en mains ;

-On en parlera après. Va dire aux garçons qu'on passe a table.

-Mmh.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la cuisine, il appela les basketteurs et positionna les assiettes sur la table. Il repartit et revint en compagnie de son capitaine charger des autres assiettes. Une fois les sept jeunes hommes assit, ils commencèrent à manger, les discussions uniquement alimentées par la barbie du groupe. À un moment donné, on sait pas trop comment, le blond s'étouffa avec ses pâtes. Toussant de toute son âme, Kise recevait les remarques de ses amis qui ne faisaient pas un seul mouvement pour l'aider.

-Ne meurs pas, Kise-kun.

-Si. Meurs, ça nous fera des vacances !

-Kise-chin, tu ne mange plus ? Je peux prendre ton assiette ? Oh. Aka-chin ? Je peux encore en avoir ?

-Les gémeaux étaient derniers, aujourd'hui. Tu aurais du prendre ton objet chanceux du jour. C'était une paire de palmes.

-Évite de mourir dans ma salle à manger, sort dans la rue si tu compte décéder.

-Vous... Êtes tous si... Méchaaaaaaaaant ! articula le mannequin, entre deux crises de toux.

Finalement, Levi, assit à sa droite, lui envoya sa main bien correctement dans le dos. Elle arracha une dernière quinte au CopyCat qui, sous l'impulsion du coup, poussa la table et recracha l'objet du délit. Un hurlement, un énorme rire une expression blasée et quatre têtes incrédules.

-Bwaaaah ! P'tain Kise ! C'degueulasse ! Rigole pas, crétin ! Comment on en est arrivé là, bordel ?

La pâte avait atterrit en plein milieu du visage du bleu marine, sous le fou rire de son ami. Les autres, à côté, désespéraient.

\- Désole Aominecchi, Levi-kun m'a fait mal au dos ! pleura à grosses larmes le blond, tout en grattant son dos ou une grosses plaque rouge devait être apparue.

Chacun y allait de sa petite remarque.

\- Il t'a pas loupé, Kise-chin

\- La prochaine fois, Minimoy, tape pas aussi fort...

À l'entente de ce surnom, un grand froid fut jeté. Akashi sourit discrètement, se délectant du spectacle qui s'annonçait, pendant que les autres se tendait automatiquement.

\- Répètes moi un peu ça ?

Levi lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux gris, son sourcil gauche s'agita et le ton était devenue glacial. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux (légèrement pour Kuroko) au comportement semblable à leur ancien capitaine. Le silence était pesant, chacun attendant la suite du spectacle. Seijuro affichait une expression d'amusement.

-Eeuh, eeuh…

Aomine commençait à bafouiller, il pâlit soudainement quand des craquement de doigts cassèrent le silence. Il était dans la merde.. Et bien profond, pour arranger les choses.

\- _Prépare toi à mourir, première règle ; ne JAMAIS m'insulter !_

Le rouge fut surpris ? C'était un euphémisme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu monter la voix, ayant toujours une tête blasée. Donc Levi pouvait crier, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa taille... intéressant. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, il comprenait certains mots du militaire ; "Prépare... à… règle". Du français. Complété par l'accent particulier des francophones. Mine de rien, ses shooting photos lui servait à bien des choses ! Ayant déjà travaillé avec des occidentaux pourvus d'accent plus bizarres les uns que les autres, il était en parfaite mesure de comprendre Levi, enfin plus ou moins… Celui-ci, puisqu'on en parle, se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Aomine, un cutter (on sait pas d'où il sort) à la main. Le métis pâlit et recula le plus loiiiiin possible du plus petit. Malheureusement, le mur était la pour lui rappeler la dure réalité du moment. C'est ce moment (il a du sentir le caca dans lequel Aomine s'était fourré) que Kise décida d'apostropher Levi :

-Ooooh, Levi-kun, tu es français ? Tu viens d'où ? Moi, j'ai déjà visité Paris, Nice, Cannes, Lyon, Brest et puis la Corse aussi ! Ce que j'ai préféré, c'était Paris ! C'était teeeeeeellement romantiiiiique ! J'ai proposé a Kurokocchi d'y aller avec moi, mais il a pas voulu… Mais j'ai adoré Lyon, aussi ! La Presque-Île, c'était tellement mignon ! Oh ! Et les quais, c'était juste GÉNIAL ! Honnêtement, Levi-kun, Lyon, c'est une ville que tu adorerais !

Kise avait fortement enlacé le petit brun, dont une veine pulsait au front. Akashi lançait des ciseaux mentaux au blond. Et lui, il rigolait comme un inconscient stupide (ce qu'il était, au passage)

-T'as déjà été vers le Mont Verdun ?

-C'est pas la ou il y a une énorme école militaire ? Tu t'intéresse à l'armée ? Mais c'est génial ! 'fin je veux dire... D'avoir une passion, comme ça ! Nous, on est pareil pour le basket ! Tu vois ! On...

-C'est mon école. Aomine, on remet ça a plus tard. Sei, j'y vais. Reo est pas la, mais il m'a dit de rentrer plus tôt. Il a une soit disant ''surprise'' pour moi... Avec lui, je stress quand même un peu pour ce genre de truc... Bref. Bye.

Il empoigna son sac et passa la porte. Aomine, il avait dû fusionner avec son mur, bégaya ;

-Oï K'se ! T'as entendu la même chose que moi... Ce nain, il a dit qu'il était militaire Nan ?

-Ah... Euh... Ouais...

Le déclic de la porte qui se ferme retentit dans le salon, laissant les six garçons ensemble.

Levi marchait donc en direction de l'appartement. Il fit tourner son jeu de clé dans la serrure et entra. Sur la table, il trouva un énorme paquet bleu ciel, surmonté d'un gros noeud doré. Il tiqua avant depincer le bout du ruban entre son index et son majeur. Il tira prudemment dessus avant de s'éloigner rapidement de la table (on sait jamais, p't'être que y a une bombe dedans). Mais il n'y trouva qu'une simple enveloppe. Il s'approcha, l'ouvrit et découvrir une carte blanche, ou des hiraganas à l'encre violette avait été déposés :

 _ **Bonjour Levi-chou ^.^**_

 _ **Trois cadeaux sont déposer dans toute la ville,le dernier cadeau sera ta surprise !**_

 _ **Bien sûr, je t'attend la bas !Ne me fais pas ATTENDRE !**_

 _ **Tu as jusqu'à 19h30 !**_

 _ **Reo Mibuchi 3**_

 _ **Ps : Le premier paquet se trouve dans ton endroit préféré :3**_

Mmh. Stop. Wait a minute. Il était sérieux ? Levi avait autre chose en tête que faire une chasse aux trésors... Il avait jusqu'à 19h30? Il n'était que 16h... Soit 3h30 pour trouver trois trucs... Il allait se jeter dans le canapé, histoire de faire une petite sieste, quand son téléphone sonna. Il soupira et tira le fauteur de trouble de sa poche.

- _ **Lev' met toi en route tout de suite... Hors de question que je poireaute pendant que tu fais la sieste... En plus, je préfère éviter qu'on vole les cadeaux !**_

Ok. Son colocataire était devin. Il se releva tant bien que mal et remis ses chaussures. Il prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Le français réfléchit tout en marchant. Son endroit préféré... Il avait été dans beaucoup d'endroit avec Reo... Mais celui qu'il avait le plus aimé... Sans doute le centre commercial. Il s'y dirigea, accélérant doucement le pas. Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment et se rendit directement vers un distributeur de boissons. Le français trouva, à côté de là machine, une petite boîte au papier cadeau mauve pastel et au noeud vert foncé. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des sandales en bois ainsi qu'un petit éventail en papier de riz. Il connaissait son colocataire, il ne se posa donc pas trop de questions. Une enveloppe semblable à la première se trouvait aussi dans le fond. Il la prit et lut la lettre.

 _ **Alors, alors ? Tu te pose pas trop de questions ? Tu veux la suite ? C'est à l'endroit où ils font ton thé préféré ! Dépêche toi, il ferme dans 15 minutes~**_

 _ **Kiss~**_

 _ **Reo ❤❤**_

Définitivement, il se foutait de sa gueule. Oui, Levi n'avait pas trouvé d'autres explications rationnelles. Il courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et arriva finalement quelques minutes avant la fermeture du magasin. Il s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte, soupira et lança un regard au gérant. Celui ci lui sourit avant de lui tendre (comme un string 8D) une boîte de thé ;

-Nous sommes samedi, Ackerman-san, je n'ai pas oublié de vous préparer votre paquet de la semaine. Pour cette fois, nous avons un assortiment de thé Rooibos ; du thé des Lords, un simple Earl Grey sur base de Rooibos. Ensuite nous avons un mélange du Cap, c'est une alliance de cacao et de vanille. Puis,je vous propose un thé du Hammam, qui est un thé à base de pulpe de datte verte et de fruits rouges. Après, vous avez du thé Pretoria, un thé à la cerise. Dans la même catégorie, je vous ai ajouté un thé vanillé aux pétales de soucis, de rose et de lavande, le thé des Vahinés. Pour les deux derniers, je n'ai pas besoin de tout vous détailler, les noms indiquent tout. Nous avons un Rooibos verveine-menthe ainsi qu'un petit Rooibos à la camomille.

Le vendeur,nommé Yamato Koshiro était une personne âgée a l'air bienveillant, au cheveux de neige courts. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une chemise blanche recouverte par un long tablier vert, une très jolie fleur blanche était déposer sur le haut à droite de l'habit.

Le français prit la boîte en acquiesçant. Il regarda ensuite l'homme en face de lui et il répondit ;

-Merci, Koshiro-san. Je prendrai le premier ce soir. Mais est-ce que mon ami serait venu ?

-Mibuchi-san ? Mmh... Oui il est passé tout à l'heure... Il avait une petite boîte bizarre... Il me l'a donné avec des indications... Que diriez vous de boire une tasse d'Ariake Sencha ? C'est un thé tonique, il vous réveillera. Vous avez l'air un peu endormi...

-Dure matinée...

\- Allons. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. Une pause ne vous fera pas de mal. Je reviens avec votre thé.

Levi s'assit sur une petite chaise dont la table était collée à une des nombreuses fenêtres de l'enseigne. Il soupira, posa ses quelques affaires sur le côté et respira la délicate odeur d'herbes aromatiques. Le vendeur revint, armé d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient une théière et deux tasses. Koshiro déposa son chargement sur la table et disposa du thé dans chaque récipient. Le plus âgé s'assit à son tour et tendit le liquide au jeune homme et ils commencèrent tout deux à boire. Au bout de quelques gorgées, Yamato sortit une petite boîte de son kimono. Comme les précédentes, elle était enveloppée de papier cadeau et d'un noeud. Ceux ci étaient, pour le premier, bordeaux, pour le second, bleu marine. Levi l'ouvrit et en sortit une espèce de rouleau de tissu gris foncer. Il leva un sourcil et sorti les sandales et l'éventail de son sac. Il les disposa devant le vendeur de thé, lui demandant silencieusement ce que c'était.

-Aaaah... Ce sont des Setta, un éventail de festival et un Obi, c'est la ceinture d'un kimono... Je pense que votre ami vous offre tout ces accessoires en vue du Gion Matsuri.

\- N'avez vous pas une carte,accompagnée du présent ?

\- Hmm... Pas que je sache... mais il m'a donné des indications à l'oral !

\- Que vous a t'il dit ?

\- Je crois qu'il disait que le troisième cadeau se trouvait à la station service près de chez l'héritier...

\- Je vais le tuer un jour ou l'autre, ce mec... marmonna le militaire.

\- Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes pressé. Je vais vous donner votre thé.

Après, avoir rangé ses affaires, payé son thé et salué le gérant il parti tranquillement sans se presser (Mode rien a faire x"p) vers le dit endroit. Tout en traversant la ville, le français ruminait. Ok, Reo était bien gentil de lui offrir tout ça (il penserait d'ailleurs (peut être) à le remercier, mais pas tout de suite), mais quand même. Lui faire traverser toute la ville ! Il se retrouva donc dans un endroit qui puait l'essence à faire une partie de cache cache avec son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui surgit d'un coup de derrière une pompe à Diesel. Levi sursauta, ce qui fit grandement rire Reo.

-Oooow~ je t'ai fait peur, Levi-chou ? Excuse moiiiii~ Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, tu veux la dernière partie du cadeau ? Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie~

-J'vais pas rentrer après avoir traversé Kyoto en long, en large et en travers...

Reo lui sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Il revint quelque secondes plus tard, armé d'un grand sachet rouge. Il était fermé par un ruban gris anthracite. Levi le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il en sortit une douce étoffe noir. Il la déplia et écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la tenue. Ses yeux passèrent de Reo à l'objet. En effet, le yukata était d'une douce soie noire sur laquelle était dessinés plusieurs éléments. Tout d'abord, de la partie droite de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu du torse était représenté un étang bleu et blanc ou des fleurs légèrement violettes ainsi que des roseaux étaient entremêlés. Sur la fine manche gauche de la pièce étaient déposés plusieurs styles de fleurs violettes ainsi qu'une branche de feuilles, rendant la tenue plus harmonieuse. Enfin le bas était dans le même style, un étang composé de violet, de bleu clair et de plusieurs nuance de vert. Le tous représentait une pièce unique, a l'apparence calme et apaisante.

Le français observa une nouvelle fois son colocataire avant de lâcher un simple ;

-Ah... Euh... Hum... Merci mais... Ça a du te coûter une blinde !

-Maiiiiiis nan ! Mon père travaille dans l'industrie textile et ma mère t'aime beaucoup. Elle a tout de suite accepté de te le coudre !

-Eh ben, merci... Ça me touche beaucoup, merci Reo...

Et le tout accompagné d'un sourire à faire fondre instantanément une brique de beurre. Ainsi qu'un câlin du brun, semblable à la barbie de ce midi.

\- Aaah Levi-choou comment pas craquer, devant ce sourire tout mignoooon ! Sei-chan a bien de la chance !

\- Mmh. Je te r'vaudrais ça, on retourne a la maison ?

\- Attend c'est pas fini !

-Y a quoi encore ? s'excéda à moitié Levi.

-Viens avec moi, c'est toout~

Le plus petit ''hmpha'' avant de replier doucement la longue étoffe du yukata et de la ranger dans son sac. Il suivit ensuite son ami qui s'était tranquillement mit à marcher. Ils arrivèrent vite près d'un terrain de street basket. Levi s'assit lourdement sur le banc, suivi de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Reo pianota quelques instants sur son clavier de téléphone avant de s'adresser à son ami ;

-Voilaaaa~ Ta dernière surprise arrive dans cinq minutes~

-Nh.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voie quelque peu connue du français retentisse ;

-Ooooh~ Levi-kun ! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? T'es parti tellement vite tout à l'heure, j'étais triste que tu veuille pas rester av-Aïeeeeeuh ! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé Aominecchi ?

-Parce que tu parle trop, Baka-K'se !

-Arrêtez tout les deux. leur ordonna la voix impérieuse d'Akashi. Que fait tu ici, Levi ? Et, bonjour Reo.

Levi ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors que son coéquipier saluait son capitaine. Comme si 8 personnes réunies dans un même endroit n'était pas assez, d'autres voix vinrent s'ajouter ;

- _LEEEEEVIIIIIII ! On est arrivééééééééé !_

Et pour la Xième fois de la journée, le petit brun se fit étouffer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il repoussa la personne et observa son visage ;

\- _Hanji ? Qu'est ce que... Oh mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fout la ?_

 _-Roooh ! Quel accueil ! On est venu te voir enfin ! Ça fait quatre mois que tu squattes le Japon ! Tu nous a manqué, tu sais ?_

 _-On? Hanji t'es sure que tu sais compter ? T'es toute seule, la…_

 _-Ah, oui~Ereeeeeeeeen~ les autres ! Venez dire bonjour a Leviiii~_

 _\- Oh nan, t'es pas sérieuse..._

\- Levi, il se passe qu… Commença Akashi

 _\- CAPOOOOOOOORAL~_

Le rouquin soupira à la vue des 11 personnes, qui était tous sauf japonais. La GM regardait la scène derrière Akashi, avec l'incompréhension la plus totale enfin plus précisément, deux têtes incrédule respectivement bleu marine,ainsi que blond et quatre têtes totalement blasé.

- _C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous ici ? Attendez... Vous êtes combien ?_

 _-Mmh... On est... Les gars, comptez vous !_ Intervint un grand blond.

 _-1 !_

 _-2 !_

 _-3 !_

 _-4 !_

 _-Mais c'est moi le 4, tête de ch'val !_

 _-Mais ta gueule ! Retourne te faire enfoncer par le caporal !_

- _Ça fait 6 mois qu'on est plus ensemble ! Sors un peu de l'écurie, remet toi à jour !_

 _Le sourcil gauche de Levi s'agita (oui, on l'aime bien, son sourcil) ;_

 _-Oï. Vous êtes 11, J'l'ai compté. Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer la putain de raison de merde de pourquoi vous êtes ici !_

Hanji rit avant de claquer la bise à Levi. Sa main vint ensuite s'écraser sur sa fesse droite tandis qu'elle allait vers Reo.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du grand blond ;

 _-Levi. Debout sur le banc. Tout de suite._

 _-Erwin, t'es pas sérieux la !_

 _-Si, parfaitement. Debout._ (Allez, coucouche panier u.u) (Ciel, ta gueule.)

Levi soupira avant de poser ses deux pieds sur le banc et de se hisser dessus. À cette hauteur, il égalait la taille du dit Erwin. Celui ci s'approcha de son ami et lui fit une accolade avant de lui serrer la main. Le plus petit descendit du banc tandis que le plus grand se tournait vers les personnes l'accompagnant.

 _-Hey, les gars ! Elle est passée ou la politesse ?_ (dans le ventre de Mura, avec le respect) (Eli, ta gueule.) _On salue ses aînés ! En ligne !_

Deux adolescents arrêtèrent de se battre, une autre arrêta de manger. Ils se mirent tous en ligne au pas de course. Reo observa la génération des miracles, toujours en retrait.

-Bon. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez assister à un salut militaire dans toute sa splendeur...

-Eh ? lâcha l'as, toujours aussi largué.

-Rien, observe et apprends...

Les 9 adolescents plaquèrent leurs poings contre leurs torses et joinrent leurs pieds, dans une position similaire à celle du français au début de son année. Ils crièrent tous à l'unisson ;

 _-Bonjour Caporal Chef Levi !_

 _-Calmez vous, les gamins. Je suis plus votre supérieur pour deux ans._

Les adolescents se détendirent avant de se mettre en une espèce de file indienne bordélique. Le tout petit blond en tête de file lui fit simplement une bise. Une brune lui ressemblant beaucoup le foudroya du regard, ce qu'il lui rendit bien. D'un coup, un garçon faisant une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Levi surgit du milieu de la file. Il lui sauta dans les bras avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Gros blanc.

 _-Tu vois que tu te fais encore enfoncer !_

 _-Calme toi, Jean..._ lâcha un garçon aux traits doux en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son ami _. Ils faisaient déjà ça avant, et ils le feront sans doute toujours..._

Le rouquin, qui s'appelait visiblement Jean et qui devait avoir une forte parenté avec Epona (Eli elle va fermer sa gueule avec ses références, (On connaît pas tous Zelda !), rougit avant de s'abandonner aux bras puissant de son ami.

Et pendant ce temps, un fujoshi blond prenait des photos sur le côté.

Chez la GM ~

Après ce magnifique démonstration du salut, les conversation étrangères reprirent de plus belle au détriment de la compréhension des japonais.

\- Kise, toi qui comprend visiblement le français, tu pourrais nous ne le traduire ? Demanda le supersitieux, accompagné d'un dictionnaire "français-japonais".

\- Midorimacchi ! Je suis pas bilingue, je comprend que quelque mots !

\- Passe moi ton dictionnaire ! Faut bien qu'un jour, ça serve !

\- Hors de question Aomine, tu ne touchera pas mon objet du jour avec tes sales mains pleines de doigts !

\- Arrêtez de vous battre. Akashi-kun, tu comprends ce qu'ils racontent ?

\- Reo ?

\- Ouiiiii Sei-chan ?

-Traduis. Qui sont ces enfants et que veulent ils a Levi ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

-Alors ! Je dois vous expliquer quelque petites choses. Donc vous savez que Levi est un militaire. Ben ça, c'est ses subordonnés. Bon ok, dans le tas, y a Erwin Smith, son supérieur et Hanji Zoë, l'équivalent de Levi mais aux niveau de l'expérimentation en labo. Donc. Pour ses subordonnés ; Le blond, c'est Armin Arlert, la brune, c'est Mikasa Ackerman. La y a Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Connie, celle qui bouffe c'est Sasha.

Puis le dernier, il est spécial... C'est...

Boum. French Kiss. Gros blanc.

-... tout à fait normal ! Vous inquiétez pas ! Ils font toujours ça ! Vous savez les français... N'est ce pas Kise-kun ?

Tous le monde, se retourna a l'exception d'Akashi, qui devenait de plus en plus a effrayant.

\- Comment ça Kise-kun ? Dit d'une voix glaciale Kuroko.

\- Ku-Ku-Kurokocchi ! Rien de très grave, les français sont très... tactiles… Ils s'embrassent les deux joues il appelle sa "la bise" quand ils se rencontrent et puis ils se touchent souvent les fesses… comme ce producteur à mon premier shooting en France…

La moitié de "l'arc en ciel" le fixa, les yeux ronds.

\- Hiiiiii, Kurokocchi calme toi ! Ça m'a surpris au début mais j'ai rien dit, puisque personne ne faisait de remarque... Et j'avais que 8 ans ! J'avais pas conscience encore à cette époque !

"Crois moi, t'en a toujours pas conscience'' fut la petite pensée générale.

La Génération des Miracles ainsi que Reo avait instinctivement reculé, face à l'aura d'horreur d'Akashi. Personne ne voulait lui parler, signe de mort. Sauf bien sur les géant qui décidément n'avais rien a faire de la situation…

\- Nee, Aka-chin il te resterais pas des bonbons ? J'ai envie d'Oreooo~

Le rouge empoigna Reo par le col et le poussa vers le géant.

-Tient, il est habillé en noir et ses cheveux le sont aussi. Comme sa peau est pâle, il a une tête d'Oreo, tu peux le manger.

-Chouette… Merci Aka-chin...

\- Mais Seiii-chaaan je suis pas comestible…

\- Reo.

\- Oui ? Naaan pas manger Murasakibara-kun !

\- Comment ça c'est habituel entre eux ?

Ça y est le rouge commence a perdre s on sang froid. D'ailleurs, un éclat orangé commençait à se présenter dans l'oeil gauche de ce dernier.

Reculement collectif number 2 ! Reo balbutia ;

-Qu-quand j'étais en-en France, ils étaient déjà en couple... Mais si en croit Marco, ils ont rompu i mois...

La flamme des yeux d'Akashi baissa quelque peu d'intensité mais restait toujours présente.

\- Tu est parti quand en France ?

\- Euh... Il y a 2- 3 ans..

Et le rouge retourna observer la scène.

La bande de joyeux lurons avait repris ses activités tandis que le brun à la langue baladeuse serrait Levi dans ses bras.

- _Oï Eren. Lâche moi._

 _\- Mais euh Caporal, tu m'a tellement manqué !_

 _\- Tch. Pas la peine de m'aspirer toute la bouche._

 _\- Mais euh Caporal, on fait ça depuis tous petit !_

 _-Soit. Les japonais sont nettement plus réservé que toi, tu sais ? La tactilité, ici, c'est pas leur truc... Tu vois leurs têtes de choqués de la vie, la ?_

Et il désigna son capitaine, ainsi que la bande multicolore à ses cotés qui regardait les étrangers incrédule, sauf Mibuchi qui leur traduisait vaguement ce qu'ils disaient. En parlant de Réo, Jaeger, telle une bombe, sauta sur le "Oréo".

 _-Réooo, ça fait tellement lontemps ! Comment vas tu ? Ooouah tu as tellement grandi ! Ça fait quoi, 3-4 ans qu'on c'est pas vu !_

 _\- Oï. Eren arrête de parler trop vite, il ne va comprendre...Lâche le ! Tu va l'étouffer._

 _-Je le comprends parfaitement, je te signale ! Ça fait 3 ans, Eren. Mais je vais bien, et toi ?_

 _-Étant donné que j'ai retrouvé mon caporal chéri, je vais bien !_

 _\- Eren, je te rappel qu'on est plus ensemble…_

 _\- Je sais… Mais ça m'empêche pas de revoir mon ami d'enfance !_

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer qui sont ces enfants et ce qu'ils font ici ? lâcha tout a coup Akashi, qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment.

\- Sei, ils n'ont qu'un an de moins que nous ou d'autre ont le même âge… répondit le plus petit de la bande.

Le rouge soupira et lança un regard voulant clairement dire "No comment, répond juste à ma question" a son coéquipier aux yeux d'orages. Celui-ci lui renvoya son oeillade avant de se retourner vers ses subordonnés ;

 _-Tous en ligne, présentez vous. Reo, Hanji, Erwin, vous m'aidez avec la traduction. Jean, tu commences._

 _-Oui Caporal~ firent les 11 voix comme une seule._

Le rouquin d'un peu plus tôt s'avança et clama, bientôt suivit de ses camarades ;

 _-Jean Kirschtein ! Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 !_

 _-Connie Springer ! Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 !_

-Alors, Tête de ch'val et Crâne d'oeuf.

 _-Mikasa Ackerman... Bataillon d'exploration... Brigade 104... Ne crois pas que je suis ici pour toi, Levi. Je suis simplement Eren._

 _-Oooh Mikasaaa ! Avoue que t'es venue pour leurs cuisine aussi ! Moi c'est Sasha Braus ! Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 !_

 _-La Kuudere et Potato-girl..._

-Tu a dit patate Acke-chin ? C'est intéressant...

Levi se pinça l'arrête du nez et fit signe aux autres de continuer.

 _-Marco Bodt ! Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 !_

 _-Armin Arlert ! Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 ! Spécialisation Stratégique !_

-Le Demi-Homme et Pico.

-Levi, stop les surnoms débiles.

-J'fais c'que j'veux Erwin.

-Bon. _Continuez ! Christa, Ymir, à vous._

Deux filles arrivèrent, leurs mains entrelacées. La plus petite commença ;

 _-Christa Lenz ! Brigade 104 ! Bataillon d'exploration !_

Elle se prit une pichenette sur le front.

 _-Tu l'as dit à l'envers, idiote... C'est comme ça : Ymir... Bataillon d'exploration... Brigade 104... Tu vois ?_

-Blondie et Tomboy, autrement dit, Le couple.

 _-Eren Jeageeeeer~ Bataillon d'exploration ! Brigade 104 ! Je suis évidemment un élément indispensable !_

-Et voici... commença Levi.

-Patafix. terminèrent les trois autres.

Petit blanc.

 _-Eeeeeeeeeeeh ? Maaaaaais ! M'appelez pas comme çaaaaaaaa !_

 _-Eren. Ta gueule._

- _Mais_ Heichooooooooooooooooou !

-Bon. Plus sérieusement. Je suis Erwin, Ici il y a Hanji, puis Armin, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Connie, Sacha, Mikasa, et puis Eren.

C'était le grand blond qui avait parlé. Et les autres reprirent leurs conversation, sans s'en préoccuper, créant un léger fond sonore.

\- Mais, vous parlez japonais ? Repris le bleu marine, adoptant un ton las.

\- Seulement moi, Levi et Hanji.

\- _Moi je connaaaaaaaais_... _Les_ Nerunerunerune _et puis aussi les_ Maiubo _et le_ mochi _et la glace au thé vert et la pâte de haricots sucrée et... Plein d'autre chose je crois..._ s'écria Sasha toute exciter.

Et la, le géant du groupe arc en ciel se réveilla.

-On a parlé de Nerunerunerune ?

-Murasakibara, rendors toi. fit le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

Le violet observa son ex-coéquipier, le sondant intensément avant de lui demander, air aussi sérieux que candide à l'appui ;

-Nee~ Shin-chin~ Tu a à manger ?

-Eeeh ? Depuis quand Midorimacchi est devenu Shin-chin ? Aominecchi, on a raté un épisode !

Le vert soupira et tira quelques pièces de monnaie de sa poche qu'il tendit au mauve, ignorant totalement le blond.

-Tiens, va t'acheter quelque chose au distributeur. Et ramène moi le reste !

Et il observa le regard du gamin géant s'illuminer tandis que celui ci pressait le pas vers la machine.

\- Aominecchi est étrangement silencieux...

La dite personne perdue dans ses pensées sursauta a l'appel de son prénom.

\- Oui?

\- AOMINECCHI TU ES MALADE ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Bak'ise, dégage tes mains !

Le garçon aux airs de carotte vivante soupira une nouvelle fois et ajouta ;

-Calmez vous, gamins. Murasakibara est juste-

-Son presque amoureux~ interrompit le concerné, un snack dans les mains.

Il continua ;

-Tiens, Shin-chin... Merci~ Il restait plus qu'une boîte de mes Pocky préféré~

Et il déposa, à la grande surprise des autres, ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami. Ami qui rougit instantanément, passant de carotte à tomate dans la seconde.

-Heu... Hum. Merci... Bégaya légèrement la superstitieux.

Et dans un tic frénétique, il remonta ses lunettes un peu trop.

\- Midorima bégaye. On aura tout vu... commenta le bronzé.

\- Aominecchi qui réfléchis, puis Midorimacchi qui bégaye. KUROKOCCHI C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE! fit le blond, agitant les bras dans tout les sens avant de faire théâtralement mine de s'évanouir.

\- Ta gueule/Tais toi Baka K'se ! firent d'un même voix le basané et la carotte.

\- Pour une fois, Kise-kun n'a pas totalement tort. dit une voix derrière le dos du bleuté.

\- AAAAAH ! P'TIN KUROKO ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler derrière moi ! Sérieux tu craint !

Et pendant que le bleu marine calmait sa respiration, une discussion animée s'installa au sein de la G.M .

Mais pour casser cette ambiance joyeuse, qui de mieux que Levi ?

-Bon. Quelqu'un m'explique ENFIN pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-C'est Zackley qui nous envoie, Hanji et moi. Il a fait développer un nouveau type d'équipement et tu es en quelque sorte le responsable des test… Donc, il a décidé de nous payer les frais… Mais pas le logement. On squatte chez toi du coup…

\- Mais il a sniffé quoi le vieux ? La colle, la moquette, le tip-ex ? À onze dans l'appart ? Reo dit quelque chose ! T'accepterai, toi, que onze gus pas foutu de foutre leur linge à laver squattent la maison ?

-Mmh… C'est vrai que onze c'est beaucoup… Vous êtes au Japon pour combien de temps ?

-Mais non Lev' ! Y a que Hanji et moi qui avons besoin de squatter ! Les autres se sont juste incrustés… Ils ont réservé pour un hôtel ! Et on reste pour la semaine…

Levi souffla de soulagement, Reo se retint de le faire a la vue des moues boudeuses du reste des soldats. Il repointa ensuite son regard d'acier accusateur sur son amie au cheveux bruns.

-Hanji. File moi l'uniforme qu'on en finisse. Sei, un endroit ou me changer et une forêt ?

-Reviens au manoir, tu peux te changer n'importe ou dans la maison et nous avons un petit bois dans le parc.

-Tch. _Gosse de riche_. Merci.

Et la joyeuse petite (hum, 20 personnes, c'est sur que c'est pas beaucoup) troupe se mit en route vers la demeure Akashi. Ils y arrivèrent bientôt et tout le groupe entra, partant s'installer dans le salon pour 18 d'entre eux, vers un couloir pour les deux autres. Le rouquin indiqua une pièce à Levi qui alla passer rapidement son uniforme. Il sortit de la chambre et se redirigea vers la pièce principale de la maison qui s'était transformée en véritable foire. Les deux soldats rivaux se battaient à coup de coussin, Connie et Sasha enregistraient des paris, tout les autres jouaient, même Midorima (son vote était en faveur du meilleur gradé a Oha Asa, a savoir ; Jean). Le rouge soupira et claqua une fois dans ses mains. Tout le bruit s'arrêta d'un coup. Black Aura Akashi's Version ; Activate.

-Bon. Nous allons nous rendre dans le parc. Suivez moi.

A la file indienne, tout les adolescents présents embauchèrent le pas de l'héritier. À chemin pour la forêt, Eren étrangement calme chuchota à son camarade le plus proche.

 _\- Dit, Jean tu as vu l'aura noir de ce Aka-machin truc ?_

 _\- Mouais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu la même chez le Caporal... Flippant..._

 _\- Tu imagine les deux en même temps énerver ? Grrr… J'en ai déjà froid dans le dos..._

 _-Bon, on va signer une trêve pour la semaine hein ? Je préfère pas visualiser ce qui va nous arriver si on tue le paysage..._

 _\- Mmh, marché conclu, je veux pas mourir._

\- On est arrivé.

Le rouge avait interrompu la conversation des deux rivaux en ouvrant une grande porte de bois. Elle laissait place à un immense espace de pelouse bien tondue et verdoyante. Il n'avait pas vraiment observé le français depuis qu'il s'était changé. C'est pourquoi il porta son regard sur Levi… Beug, Error 404, veuillez redémarrer.

Son cerveau venait de se prendre une grosse claque, Ackerman était devenue un bombe sexuelle à lui tout seul.

 **\- Waah, si on m'avait dit que les français étaient aussi sexy, surtout dans leurs uniformes, je l'aurais déjà…**

\- Stop.

Oh non. Si l'autre s'y mets, on est pas sortit de l'auberge...

 **\- Arrête de faire ton pudique Seijuro, on s'est tous que toi et moi, on le prendrait bien contre la voi...**

\- Et toi, tu n'est qu'un gamin pervers.

Contrairement, aux apparences, son "double" (son hétérochromie) n'était tout simplement qu'un gamin vulgaire et pervers.

 **\- Roooh ! Seijuro, regarde son pantalon moulant, et regarde ses fesses ! Ce mec est un p'tain d'appel au viol !**

\- Levi, n'est..

 **\- Et ces ceinture entourées autour des ses jambes, tu pourrais faire tellement de chose avec...**

\- Arr...

 **\- Oh et puis cette chemise si blanche avec ce magnifique tissus entourant son si fin cou.. Imagine le avec son Yukata, qui dévoilerait son torse si musclé...**

-Bref. T'as pas autre chose que des inepties à me raconter ?

 **-Hum... J'pense pas... Mais... Merde. On a un problème.**

-Quoi encore ? le ton d'Oreshi était devenu las.

 **-Je crois... Que... AkaConda s'est réveillé...**

-Eh ? Mais t'es une conscience ! Comment une conscience peut pouvoir bander ?

 **-Ben écoute, j'en sais rien... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est putain d'étroit...**

Une certaine brune à lunettes interrompit le dialogue interne auquel se livrait les deux personnalités impériales.

-Hum. Mec, ok, Levi est bien foutu, mais c'est pas trop le moment de gauler... J'vois pas trop comment tu vas te soulager dans le jardin...

Il la fusilla du regard avant de dire :

\- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle. Parla Akashi de son calme impérial.

\- Peut être pas toi..Elle fit discrètement montrer, la bosse sur le pantalon avant de reprendre.. Mais en tous cas ton corps oui. Bonne chance !

Le rouge soupira et reporta son attention sur les sangles de Levi (que Bokushi avait, visiblement, très envie d'arracher, si on en comptait la réaction de son entrejambe.). La lunetteuse lui remit un énorme boîtier que le brun s'empressa d'ouvrir. Dedans se trouvaient deux gros morceaux de métal percé sur le devant et laissant apparaître des petits trous à l'arrière. Il caressa doucement les rectangle d'acier et tourna la tête vers son amie scientifique.

-Hanji. C'est mon équipement habituel. Ou est celui que je dois tester ?

-Zackley nous a dit de te les amener tout les deux, histoire que tu te remette dans le bain avec le tien, puis que tu expérimente. sourit la brune.

-Mmh. J'y vais alors.

Les bavardages alentours des soldats s'arrêtèrent et ils portèrent tous leur attention à l'ancien caporal quand celui ci plia les genoux. La Génération des miracles, elle, observa avec étonnement le petit joueur. Celui-ci prit deux toutes petites manettes accrochées a l'une de ses sangles et appuya légèrement sur le bouton situé juste en dessous de son pouce droit. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et un gaz sortit des trous à l'arrière de son équipement métallique. Il fonça droit dans la forêt et pressa cette fois ci sur le bouton de gauche. Ce ne fut pas du gaz qui jaillit mais deux grappins qui fusèrent et allèrent s'accrocher fermement dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Il reprit la manoeuvre du début et vogua de tronc en tronc pendant quelques minutes. Levi se laissa ensuite pendouiller dans le vide. Il rétracta ses fils métalliques en se laissant tomber au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe de jeunes et prit une seconde mallette que Hanji lui tendait. Il en sorti un équipement quasiment identique au premier. La seule différence notable était que les rectangles d'acier semblaient plus légers, plus fins et que les encoches à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière étaient plus petites. Le français remplaça son attirail par celui qu'on venait de lui passer puis s'adressa à son amie.

-Ou sont les manettes ?

-Oh. Y en a plus ! T'as juste à marquer une petite pression sur l'encoche des grappins pour les lancer et donner un petit coup de bassin pour enclencher le gaz !

Levi testa le gaz en balançant doucement ses hanches. Et bim. Petit coupage de respiration Akashien. Et v'la Bokushi qui revient. Il était pas dans la merde, la... Sa seconde personnalité recommença ses divagations.

 **\- Sei, steuplait, steuuuplait ! Laisse nous toucher ses fesses !**

\- J'ai dit non, et arrête de bander, ce n'est pas di...

 **\- Blabla, on s'en fiche que c'pas digne d'un héritier, juste une fois !**

\- Tu est têtu !

 **\- Allez même toi , t'veux l'bais..**

\- Qu'es que tu es vulgaire.

 **-Raah, je te rappelle que je suis un double de toi, donc je suis une partie de ta conscience !**

\- Bravo Captain Oblivious !

 **\- AkaCooonda~ Réveille toi~**

\- Sors de ma tête !

\- Akashicchi ?

Pourquoi Akashi crut que c'était ENCORE Bokushi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Tout autant était il qu'il répondit a son coéquipier un peu sèchement.

-Quoi encore ?

Un peu beaucoup sèchement au vu des larmes de son blond d'ex coéquipier. Ce n'était que lui ? Ah bah tant pis alors. Akashi se refocalisa sur Levi qui avait a nouveau décollé. Il suivit le petit brun qui avait repris son vol d'arbres en arbres. Ses mouvements étaient extrêmement fluide et précis. Pas étonnant en vue de son caractère de maniaque digne de l'obsession.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Le rouge se détourna pour croiser les yeux céruléens de son ex coéquipier, il voyait l'air inquiet, son visage se radouci pour laisser une face plus détendue.

\- Oui, Tetsuya ?

\- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

A coté, Levi sautais d'arbre en arbre, l'équipement était devenue plus léger, et l'accélération avait légèrement augmenter, petit bémol, les grappins était un peu plus difficile a contrôler, il devrait voir ce point avec Hanji. Voyant un énorme sapin devant lui, il le contourna, projetant les câbles contre de arbres, il fit demi tour propulsant du gaz derrière lui. Dans son élan, le gris détourna le regard pour le pointer vers le rouge qui parlait avec le bleuté. Le caporal se concentra sur son ami au pupilles rouges ce qui fut qu'il oublia qu'il était dans les airs. Un froncement de sourcil suivit d'un tic nerveux le prit soudainement. Seijuro, suite à la conversation, avait détendu son visage, et un léger redressement des lèvres était visible. Pourquoi est ce que SON Sei souriait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Oh. Wait. Il avait pensé à quoi la ?

\- LEVIIIIIIIIII !

Il fut sortit des ses pensés par son colocataire. Il allait lui jeter un regard froid, quand il aperçut l'arbre juste en face de lui. Eh merde. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on a des pensées pas très catho avec Leviathan... Oui, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. Alors que tout le monde les yeux exorbité, voyait Ackerman se rapprocher dangereusement du l'arbre. Le caporal fit un mouvement désespéré vers le côté et son grappin partit violemment vers la gauche. Son visage évita de justesse le tronc mais sa hanche heurta l'arbre. Il laissa échapper un léger couinement de douleur et alla se réceptionner au sol. Il boitilla tant bien que mal vers ses amis.

 _-J'pense que tu peux dire au vieux que c'est pas au point. Avec l'ancien j'aurais évité sans aucun problème. La légèreté des grappins fait qu'ils ne sont pas aussi rapide et réactifs que les autres, ramène les au labo._

\- _C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas réactif ! Concentre toi ! Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Levi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…_ contredit Erwin

\- _Capooral~ Tu vas bien ? tu ne t'es pas fait mal_ _?_ Parla précipitamment Eren.

- _P'tain lachez moi, je vais bien..._ S'exclama Levi.

\- Lev' ? Interpella doucement Akashi.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son coéquipier, il devait sérieusement se mettre au Français.

\- Putain vous allez le comprendre dans quelle langue, que je vais bien ? Il jeta un violent regard noir à Akashi.

Levi défit en un éclair son équipement et partit de la forêt, boitant légèrement laissant le reste des personnes dans l'incompréhension. Dans un mouvement mécanique alors qu'un lourd silence était présent dans le groupe, ils se tournèrent vers le plus proches ami du moment, à savoir Reo Mibuchi.

\- _Que ce passe t'il avec le caporal ?_ Commença Marco inquiet

- _J'ai un doute, je verrai sa avec lui, il est en ce moment préoccupé, pour beaucoup de choses_ … répondit Réo d'un français calculé.

Cependant il continua en Japonais s'adressant à la G.M particulièrement à Akashi.

\- Mais il ne lui faudrais pas rajouter des problèmes.

Seul les bilingues, dont les plus proches amis du Français, comprirent la phrase entière. Une pointe d'amertume s'installa dans leurs yeux.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai un Levi à soigner ! On se retrouve demain vers 19h30 a la place pour le Gion Matsuri ! N'arrivez pas en retard ! Énonça Mibuchi dans les deux langues.

Il partit en courant, suivi de ses hôtes de la semaine, laissant les autres en plan ainsi qu'un Akashi, l'esprit tourmenté et dans une incompréhension la plus totale.

La dernière pensée du colocataire en traversant le portail fut que **_la fête risquait de faire des étincelles !_**

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Eli :**_ Alors alors ? J'espère qu'on a pas trop foiré le chap… C'est hyyyper hard de gérer autant de personnages… Comme Ciel, je me suis trooooop éclatée à écrire certains passages (du genre dialogue Oreshi-Bokushi, qu'on a écrit ensemble X)) Mais boooooon ! Encore désolée du retard ;-; J'essaierai de boukou boukou écrire pendant mes vacances (c't à dire dans 2 semaines…)

Sur ce, on se voit le mois prochain~

 **Elii'**

 _ **Ciel :**_ Alors, la lecture ? Fluide ? Compréhensible ? (Petite info : J'ai tellement rigolé à certains passages , je me suis ÉCLATÉE à l'écrire ^3^) Des mystères entour Levi, vous les découvrirez au fur et a mesure des chapitres suivant **\^-^/** , la partie suivante, est le chapitre le plus "cutisimemituuuuude" (en gros trop fluff xp) d'ailleurs on l'a a peine commencé x), fin bref, nous essayerons Eli' et moi, de regagner notre rythme de publication habituel ( à savoir min.1 chapitre par mois), d'ailleurs merci, aux nouveaux lecteurs, ça nous touche beaucoup que l'histoire soit lue par autant de personnes ^-^

PS: Par rapport a Eli' j'ai vacances pendant 2 semaines x3

 **Cielou.**

 **Ciel : Prochain chapitre : PARTIE 2 : Levi et les étoiles !**


End file.
